Upon a Rough Sea
by DameEris
Summary: Pairing: Mulan/Ruby & Will Scarlet/Hook Rating: M Summary: AU Mulan Rouge tale.. Mulan is a very changed woman after the war against the Huns. She has turned her back on China and gone into hiding. Now she is a ruthless pirate known only as Captain Jade. In the course of her revenge she and her first mate happen upon some intruiging stowaways. Can Jade escape her curse?
1. Chapter 1

**Upon a Rough Sea**

Chapter One

The salty spray of the sea frothed from the waves to pepper the deck of the Oni Maru, the fiercest pirating vessel to sail the Asiatic coast. A mish-mashed crew from dozens of different ports lined the railing grappling hooks at the ready awaiting their captain's command. A tawny, exotic beauty stepped forward on the command deck like a golden lioness with a black mane. A simple slip of dark red silk crawled up her spine and split at the back of her neck to recklessly drape over the once shy woman's breasts. As much as her clothing left nothing of her gender to the imagination anymore it also revealed the nearly engraved lines of discipline and power of her physique. The captain cut an imposing figure to be sure. A rippling sword arm raised silently commanding readiness as keen brown eyes waited until the timing and positioning were just right. The former soldier could feel the weapon reaching out to her, stoking a fire of rage and bloodlust within the pirate. Her men knew well by now what it meant when the captain's eyes red glowed like that. "Now!" As she sliced the air Captain Jade's crew let loose their grapples simultaneously. "Heave to, men! Our treasure awaits!" The forceful captain climbed the rigging fearlessly as her men pulled the two ships together. As soon as their hulls kissed Captain Jade used the momentum of the impact to her advantage as she leaped and flipped impressively over to the other ship. The lower ranking navy men were so stunned by her entrance and that terrifying gaze that the swift Asian beauty was able to dispatch three before the officers could react. At the last moment, the woman once known as Mulan used the third body as a human shield. Once the bullets were expended she leaped from behind the limited cover to cut a bloody swath through the officers as they were reloading. The fourth officer drew his sword instead. It managed to buy him a few more seconds of life, but no more.

The pirate smiled as the blade slid home, to the hilt. She could feel the joy in her sword as it drank deeply of the corrupted blood. The blade glowed the same red as her eyes, the two joined as one in that moment-a moment that was shattered by the sound of a pistol cocking at her temple. Captain Jade glared up at the cocky bastard that had gotten the drop on her. A subtly stealthy move behind her attacker returned the wicked grin to the pirate's face. The expression bled the bluster right out of the junior officer. The bastard didn't have time to puzzle on it. Confusion barely had a chance to dawn when her first mate's blade pierced his throat running it through from side to side. "I trust my timing is still on, Cap'n," he offered along with his hand in his usual roguish charm. Accepting the hand Jade sprang to her feet praising, "Impeccable as always, Mr. Scarlet."

With the bloodlust ebbing the captain took a moment to catch her breath and survey her surroundings. "How fare we, Mr. Scarlet? Status report." The dark-haired cockney thief eyed his friend sideways. He knew full well she'd made it out for herself by looking, but he enjoyed mocking these little military rituals with her. "Well sir, while you took out the whole bridge single-handed we mopped up the decks as you can see. Smitty and Pierce are bringing up everything from the hold. And captain's quarters are untouched as ordered." Jade clapped her companion on the shoulder. "Great job, Will. I'm going to start poking through his desk. Do me a favor, keep an eye on the rest of these dogs and poke through the survivors. If you find any living officers or anything else interesting bring them to me." Powerful legs clad in dark brown leather carried her boldly to the other captain's quarters. As a once more dark gaze took in the lack of opulence, the pirate chuckled hands resting on the brown leather waist cincher that held her sword belt. This was definitely a military man's quarters. It reminded Mulan of younger days when she herself bought into the myths of duty and honor. It didn't take long for her to learn that they were nothing more than chains of blind faith that those in power used on fools.

Jade had gone over the papers scattered across the table several times and was sure there was something missing. Just as her temper threatened to flare Will burst in with his usual perfect timing trailing a squirming raven-haired figure along as he went. With a brusque heave, he shoved his captive at the desk. The edge folded the young man in half over the surface. Piercing blue eyes gazed up from under dark befuddled brows. "Lookee lookee what I found," Will announced yanking back on the young officer's ponytail. "Ain't he a beaut'?" A wicked smile curved full pink lips. "Well he's not my taste but there is a certain charm," the captain purred dangerously. A sickly sadistic, putrid yellow colored glaze glowed over her eyes for a brief moment. "I know how you like a man in uniform," Will teased playfully. "Flayed?" Jade's retort had the two pirates in stitches. The young officer, on the other hand, squirmed nervously. "Look, I'm barely an officer. I'm just a page, a nobody," their prisoner argued. "I swear!" Keen brown eyes pinioned her prisoner. "What is your name, soldier," the feared captain demanded.

"Jones, ma'am. Killian Jones, at your service." Face twisted with a snarl Jade choked the officer with the strap of his satchel. A hard yank sent the prisoner's head crashing into the solid oak desktop. "People in _**MY**_ service don't lie to me, Jones!" With a sharp jerk on the other end of the strap, the captain took the satchel and emptied the contents over the maps and charts littering the desk. "Oh yeah, that right pisses her off," Will tsked reproachfully. "An' you're already far from her favorite, mate," the first mate taunted leaning intimidatingly over the prisoner's back. Jones squirmed beneath the pressure. The sudden stiffening behind him startled Killian to stillness. "But don't worry love. I like you just fine," the man above verified the sailor's fears with a wicked gleam in his eye. Poking through the bags scattered former contents the captain grinned triumphantly. "Well, well. He is starting to grow on me," Jade informed them.

"See, things are lookin' up," the first mate encouraged the beautiful trembling young man. "These are exactly the pieces I was missing." Jade began to pack up the papers for travel when she ordered in an offhand fashion, "Check him to make sure he's not hiding anything else." Will leered at his captive. Killian gulped hard both thrilled and terrified by the concept of the handsome rogue putting hands on him. Noticing the interchange with no small amount of amusement the captain added, "Search him thoroughly."

"Aye aye, Cap'n!" Will straightened his posture to salute his beloved leader. With a fistful of Killian's vest, Will pulled him up yanking the junior officer hard against his own firm body. "Looks like my lucky day," Scarlet whispered in a husky tone. Anticipation rippled through the sailor even as he looked to the captain's eyes, pleading for rescue. The exotic beauty leaned back in the chair casually propping her boots up on the desk to enjoy the show. Will hissed with restrained desire as he ripped the pretty little waistcoat apart and tore it from the bewildered body before him. Killian was too stunned to respond. Would this rough man truly violate him? Would a woman captain allow it? The young officer's mind played out how this scenario would work on a naval vessel should he and the captain's positions be reversed. Suddenly Jones wasn't confident of his chances. When his shirt flew across the room to the orange lustful glow of the captain's gaze panic began to set in. "Wait! Wait. I don't have anything else. I swear," Killian pleaded. The captain eyed him mercilessly. "That remains to be seen." With a hand gesture, Jade urged her first mate to continue. She did ever so enjoy these intimidation tactics. It was their favorite game of chicken. How far could they go without violating her strict rules of consent? With a wicked chuckle, Mr. Scarlet pulled the nicely proportioned topless fella against his own hard form with a smile. Strong hands roamed the prisoner's torso as the captain taunted in a falsely soothing tone, "No worries now, pretty boy. It's not as bad as all that. You might even like it." Killian's heart raced as those hot hands found the waistband of his trousers. In an instant, the material was gone leaving the throbbing evidence of his true interest for all to see. The captain's grin was wickedly seductive and yet aloof, as though she were removed from the situation.

A loud rapping at the door startled them all from their lust induced haze. Killian cupped his groin shyly as a mountainous dark-skinned man covered in scars with eerie crystalline blue eyes came through the door. Jade cursed vehemently as she sprang to her feet. "Sorry to disturb you, captain, but we have a situation out here," the stoic scarred man apologized. With an aggravated growl she gathered up the papers from the desk shoving them haphazardly into the satchel that now adorned her own shoulder. As she stormed from the room Jade barked roughly, "Carry on, Mr. Scarlet!"

Raven strands flew free on the breeze as Jade charged forward. Numerous raised voices overlapped one another leaking from the huddled circle of men before her. As the intrepid captain shoved her way towards the nexus wild mahogany waves rose up in the center. From her vantage point behind the curiosity, the pirate could make out slim shoulders and an hourglass frame. The wild beauty shouted over the crowd, "Goods like these don't come cheap! I will discuss my price with the captain." The woman once known as Mulan floated like a ghost through her men as they shouted back. Some thought that they could afford her while others shouted in defense of the captain. A few specifically stated that she wasn't worth Jade's time. Interesting, but she would decide for herself. The next time the young woman spoke the captain caught sight of the saber that kept her men at bay. "I want to see the captain!" The former soldier slid within inches of the woman's spine to firmly invite, "Then turn around." As the wench spun to face her, the exotic beauty's mere nearness trapped the other woman's sword arm between them. Green eyes flashed in shock before darkening with lust. A black brow quirked curiously as the captain took in the flush in apple cheeks, plush red lips hanging invitingly agape, as well as the ripe body brushing against her own with each breath. Jade casually plucked the weapon from limp fingers taunting the brassy beauty, "I believe you wanted to discuss rates." An impressive chest heaved at the suggestion. Green orbs devoured the leather and silk-clad exotic beauty of the seas. "You're the captain," was the best the shocked femme could muster. With a cocky smirk, Jade took a half step back and held her hands out silently encouraging her crew to respond for her. Their shouts of allegiance gave her great joy and pride. Charmed by the bravado as well as that body and all that the loosely draped silk top failed to hide, the pale beauty strutted over with hungry eyes. "I do offer discounts," she purred suggestively. Brown eyes sparkled at the opportunity, delighted that her gender made no effect on the offer of services. Pale arms curled around tawny shoulders to much uproarious feedback. "Name's Ruby, but my friends call me Red." Strong arms encircled the wench pulling their bodies together once more. A soft gasp tickled full pink lips that curved in reply. "They call me Captain Jade, but I might have a few other names for you to use," the pirate purred in a husky tone that prickled pale flesh. Ruby whimpered and bit her lip. "Gods! You are hitting all my discounts, lady!" With the confession ruby lips descended vigorously. Jade fought back with a tongue as deft as her sword. In no time Ruby conceded gasping for air, weak in the knees.

The pirate hadn't been this excited in a very long time, but she wouldn't allow a distraction, no matter how delicious, for long. Once a new course was plotted she could really play with her new toy. "Shall we discuss terms over dinner?" Green eyes glittered up from under inky lashes. "In your quarters?" The smile that sprang to the pirate's face radiated delight. "Of course." Feeling fairly confident Jade leaned in and pressed a light kiss where neck meets shoulder. Red shuddered softly at the electric kiss. "Smitty, see Miss Ruby to my quarters and see that she is comfortable," Jade ordered. The tall ebony man with piercing eyes proudly stepped forward to do his captain's bidding. Smitty's loyalty and virtue were beyond reproach. Now that the girl was safely seen to the captain could turn her attention to the papers that the royal navy didn't want her to find.

The focused leader had spent hours with the maddening documents. They were encoded to avoid interception. Some parts were even in ancient languages. The captain had been forced to draw upon the power of her demon sword to slice through the subterfuge and see the truth beneath. The struggle was taxing. For the last 20 minutes a migraine had begun to build behind the bold beauty's eyes. With the puzzle finally complete the image that emerged only heated the spike in her temple. Rage at the corrupt government broiled within. Pinching the bridge of her nose Jade closed her eyes and let her head hang loose propped up by elbows on the table. She did not relish breaking the news to Will and hopefully his new friend. If Mr. Jones was unaware of what he had been protecting she had a wealth of empathy for the poor bastard. If he was aware of this outrage and complacent in it, they would redefine pain together.

The captain heard boots scuff on the deck behind her but dared not face the sun to see who it might be. When soft fingers began to knead the tension from her neck Jade could've cared less who was responsible, so long as they didn't stop. "Smitty said you looked like you could use a woman's touch," a sweet voice explained. Satisfied with the answer the captain allowed herself to be guided to sit on a nearby low railing. Ruby took the exotic beauty by the shoulders and gently pulled back until that poor aching head was settled against her breasts. Deft fingers moved a bit higher to massage the tension from throbbing temples. It was amazing how like a lioness the cavalier woman looked in the golden glow of the late afternoon sun. A soft moan of relief and delight leaked from full pink lips. The sound sent heat crawling up the kind tart's throat. As the captain's brow unpinched she purred, "You are an angel of mercy." Ruby smiled down at the supple creature reclining peacefully on her ample bosom. "Just a little preview of my true value before we start talking terms," she chuckled playfully. As much as the porcelain beauty enjoyed her little game she knew that the truth would be coming soon one way or another. "You truly are above their pay grade," the pirate assured her wench. Captivating dark pools appeared to caress Ruby's features as a single digit traced an apple cheek appreciatively. "Above them, that is," the captain specified with a leering grin. Mulan had always known that she was different from other girls. Since her curse, she has been significantly more open and aggressive in exploring her desires but never had she experienced such luxury.

The simple stroke brought a glowing smile to porcelain features. "Technically I'm above you at the moment," the saucy maiden purred before placing a light kiss on her captain's forehead. Jade sighed softly at the peace and contentment flowing from plush crimson lips. "And perhaps later this evening as well," she taunted seductively in reply. A flush crept up a pale bosom as Ruby blushed mutely at the heated mental image. A deliciously wicked laugh rattled through the cocky Asian beauty at her achievement. Before the pale maiden could muster a response of any kind the first mate appeared to intrude upon their public interlude. "Workin' 'ard I see," Will chuckled as he approached. Jade turned a reckless half grin on her best friend and the pretty boy trailing behind him bashfully. "Look who's talking." Will wagged a finger defensively at his beloved leader reporting, "I was just following your orders to the letter, cap'n. And what exactly have you been up to whilst I was meticulously slaving away?" On the whole of the ship only he was allowed to speak to her that way. It was one of the several irreverences that made their friendship so special. "I actually worked out what they've been up to while you've been probing him for information," the dashing captain snarked in reply. Her tirade was interrupted by a shameless moan as the voluptuous beauty began to knead the tension from the back of the warrior's neck and shoulders. "Fuck you, I earned this," the cavalier captain practically cooed kicking her feet up on a nearby barrel to really relax into Ruby's hands.

Will burst forward in guffaws, doubling over at the adorable hedonism. After a few slaps on the knee and perhaps a tear or two the first mate managed to gather enough breath to stand an wag a finger at the new girl. "I don't know who the ye are, but I like you! You're a good influence you," he gushed in amusement. A dazzling smile broke out across dimpled cheeks as she happily informed him, "The name's Ruby." With a flick of her wrists, she pops the pirate's neck eliciting a deep groan. "My friends call me Red." Twitching her wrists in reverse she popped Jade's neck in the opposite direction to reset the bones and further loosen the muscles. The guttural sound from the captain was near orgasmic. "Red it is, then," Will purred as he bowed charmed by the new addition. "Now that you've gotten your intel, Mr. Scarlet, where's mine," Jade icily interrupted any further introductions or bonding. As much as she was enjoying what the other woman was doing the pirate didn't want to waste it by tensing up. And if she didn't discern who was standing next to her best friend soon the warrior's guts would start to twist.

"Righto, Cap'n," the first mate began clapping his hand together as he sat on a barrel near her makeshift footstool. "Well, it seems our boy Killian here is more than a simple page. He 'as a gift for ancient languages. A clever tongue that one." Will's leering smirk raised the color in the new boy's high cheekbones. The captain rolled her eyes letting the comment slide without the respect of acknowledgment. Red, on the other hand, fought to stifle her giggles. "He 'ad been translating some clues as to the whereabouts of their target when he discovered some errors in the translation of its purpose." Mulan's brow quirked with a dangerous curiosity. "So you know what the dreamshade does?" At that point, Mr. Jones stepped forward to speak for himself, "I do and that's why I stole vital clues and evidence to keep it from falling into the wrong hands. I had planned to escape and bring the evidence of the crown's treachery to a journalist friend of mine. A plan your attack interrupted. So now that you know, what will you do with it-with me?" A crooked grin curved the Chinese woman's face. Jade was starting to like this spirited young officer. Finally able to relax she leisurely withdrew her pipe from a hidden pocket as the fresh-faced lad twitched from side to side awaiting news of his fate. "That all depends on you, Mr. Jones," she stately flatly as she took a drag from it. The potent drug eased the pains of body and mind while sating her cursed sword's clawing lust for vice, a pull she was too weak to battle at the moment. "What do you want from me?"

'He's single-minded this one,' the captain thought to herself. "You will lead me and my men to this sail that you intended to use to reach this mystical island of yours," Jade ordered without doubt of obedience. "I could do that," Killian replied keen blue eyes giving away little. Another puff accompanied the statement soothing the captain's once frazzled nerves. Formerly tense shoulders melted under Ruby's touch and the mounting good news. "You do and I will take you to your journalist friend, deal?" the gentleman officer proudly offered his hand to seal their agreement. Smoke curled from the captain's smile as she took his hand firmly in her grip with glazed eyes. The sable haired officer's eyes popped at the intense strength exerted. As he struggled to keep pace Killian noticed a sickly yellow glow to the captain's eyes, the same look of cruelty before but without the focus of restraint. Will straightened seeming to notice, too. Ruby watched the scene with tense curiosity and deep confusion as the first mate stepped in. "Cap'n…" Mr. Scarlet leaned closer slowly hands raised in peace. "You seem to be getting' a bit riled up there." Jade snapped her attention to her best friend. His calm, pleasant nature eased the tension behind her eyes loosening her grip. Blinking the glow away Mulan fought the influence of her demonic sword. Apparently, the blood she had fed it this afternoon was insufficient when compared with how she had taxed it after. Although it was just as likely that it had sensed the weakness from her draining headache and struck out blindly. "Thank you, Mr. Scarlet," she offered in a numb tone releasing the hand.

Killian recoiled a step cradling the hand. A newly dark gaze trained on the potential injury. "Anything broken, Mr. Jones," the captain inquired. With a quick flex, he eagerly soothed her concerns, "Just a touch sore, ma'am. Nothing to worry for." A simple nod acknowledged his status report. Standing a bit unsteadily Jade reached out blindly for Will as he was usually there to aid her, but was surprised when Ruby was the one to restore her balance. "You okay?" Kind green eyes echoed the sentiment. A brave smile and nod were offered to the sweet tart. "Mr. Jones set the course. We are going to retire to my quarters for a bit," she ordered taking Ruby's hand in her own to be clear who her company would be. "Aye, captain," the new recruit replied dutifully. "Our target is a day and a half north-northeast." Will thew a companionable arm around Killian's shoulders. "No sense rushin' back at tha' rate. Might as well take the rest of the night." Mulan chuckled at her best friend's true focus. Of course with Ruby's breasts rubbing against her arm every other breath the captain couldn't fault his logic. Perhaps when her strength returned the tender-hearted whore could help her sate the sword's lust as well as her own. "Truer words were never spoken." With that she took her leave.

Killian's keen gaze followed her departure curiously. "What was that?" Will pointed after their mercurial seeming leader. "Tha'? Oh, tha' was nothin'. You know, I think she likes you." A raven brow quirked incredulously at the first mate. "Oh, yeah! Her demon doesn't get jealous over just anybody," Will informed his newest lover. "Of course if it actually sensed a threat it will only get worse. You might be worth keeping 'round," he announced jovially. Stunned by the slew of odd information Mr. Jones sputtered, "Her demon?!" Mr. Scarlet merely chuckled in response. He knew damn well that he had said enough to earn himself a few lashes despite his favored position. There was no way that the first mate was divulging any more of the captain's secrets no matter how pretty the face or how tight every other delicious part.


	2. Chapter 2

**Upon a Rough Sea**

Chapter Two

Once they were safely within her quarters Captain Jade swerved clumsily towards the bed. It had taken the majority of her strength to fight the sword's influence. Discipline had kept her back straight and chin high until privacy could be reached. Now that she had, that strength abandoned her. Ruby caught sight of a slight stumble and rushed forward to catch the intriguing creature. "Ooo, I gotcha!" Red was stronger than she looked and shuffling around drunks was a bit of a specialty. So it was a simple thing for her to guide the scantily dressed woman to bed. A dark gaze settled curiously on the captain's comely company. "Yes, you do." As the edge of the bed struck her leg Mulan fell into the massive mattress with a chuckle. "Right where you want me, eh?" An obsidian gaze glittered up mischievously. Ruby giggled trying to resist the captain's dark charms. "Where, yes. When and how, not so much," the tart bantered while fluffing pillows to place under Jade's gorgeous, troubled head. The cavalier pirate pouted playfully. The effeminate woman laughed, "Don't give me that face. There's no way you're up to ravishing me properly in your current condition." Bare toned arms curled around a voluptuous torso gently, loosely tugging the tart closer. Ruby gave in to the pressure and the adorable puppy like pleading face. "Maybe not, but a few more samples of your wares could be just what the doctor ordered," Jade enticed with a wickedly sensual swirl of hips."

Ruby's heart pounded against her ribs as she fought to control her reactions to the stimulating beauty. "Oh for healing is it?" She laughed at the concept tossing back in a saucy tone, "I've heard that befo…." A whisper-soft brush of lips killed speech. The soft gasp trickling over her lips thrilled the pirate bringing a smile to her face. Without those pesky words in the way, Jade took another light pass to test the waters. Plush lips whimpered following after her own. "That a girl," Mulan purred seductively before claiming her prize. Firm lips were patient raising a slow-burning heat that had Ruby whimpering into the embrace. Even as they continued to knead, taunt and caress Jade's lips curved at the sweet sound. Feeling her lover smile into the already amazing kiss was a heady sensation indeed, one that made little Red's head spin. Slowly relaxing to a sweet pace Jade indulged a moment longer on a low, deep moan before releasing those succulent lips. The pirate's weary head fell back into the pillows silently, eyes closed. The dashing woman looked so peaceful that Ruby began to wonder if the other woman had passed out. When she started to rise a nimble hand shot out catching her arm. Without so much as cracking an eye, Jade requested softly, "Lay with me a while." Dimples made a beaming appearance bookending Red's wide smile, even if the captain was oblivious. The voluptuous stowaway acquiesced settling against the exotic beauty's side. Jade's body felt soft and warm with a remarkably firm strength lingering just below the surface. The two sighed as one as their bodies settled together, tension sliding away. "It's better when you're near," Mulan thought aloud sleepily as the notion struck her. There was something in the passionate woman's caring nature that was a balm to the cursed pirate's ragged soul.

Apple cheeks flushed at the thought of her effect on the famous brigand. Ruby nuzzled into her lover's neck to hide her embarrassingly girlish reaction. A slight cloud of dust rose from her hair at the action to tease the captain's nostrils. A petite nose scrunched and danced a moment before the former soldier placed the scent. Mulan gazed in confusion at her companion asking, "Why do you have gunpowder in your hair?" Green eyes glanced upward sheepishly replying with an awkward grin, "Because I was hiding between the gunpowder barrels." Jade laughed soft and free. "Well, once I nod off feel free to take a warm bath. You can wear what you like from the armoire when you're done." Ruby lost herself for a moment in kindly dancing dark eyes. "Really," the young woman questioned her good fortune with a barely restrained enthusiasm. "Sure," Jade replied with a crooked grin. "Consider it a down payment." Inky lashes dipped to disguise the disappointment in forest green pools. This game had been fun at first, but the longer they were alone the more the truth gnawed at Red trying to break free. Unfortunately, this was not the time to unburden herself. The captain needed sleep and Ruby needed time to think.

The sad expression took Mulan by surprise. The more jarring sensation was how gut punched it made her feel. The captain couldn't resist the compulsion to amend her statement, "Or we could just call it gratitude for how you've taken care of me today." The wide smile lighting emerald orbs made Jade's heart skip a beat. "I like that better," Ruby cooed happily wondering how the rough-edged woman had known just the right thing to say. Content enough to play along a little while longer she teased, "I mean they can't all be freebies." The exhausted captain chuckled relieved to see her companion's good nature restored. "I don't know that it's an even trade though," the Chinese beauty mused in mock pensiveness. "No?" Ruby's amusement and curiosity infused the word. A slow shake of Mulan's head dripped with mock seriousness. "I think you might owe me a few more kisses yet," the captain taunted playfully. "Is that right," Red asked incredulously even as she raised her head. Tilting closer she flicked a pixie nose in mock antagonization against her lover's. "Gonna nickel and dime me, eh?"

"For every last drop," the pirate replied in a husky tone before fusing their lips once more. Ruby's sharp exclamation faded into a low contented purr as she gave over to the embrace. The buxom maiden delighted in the effects of Jade's kiss, from the tightening of her body to the tingling in her toes. Not one of the scores of drunken kisses she had received had ever made little Red feel like this. Mulan's head spun as their tongues danced a delicious duel. Everything about the magnificent creature in her arms was intoxicating to the pirate. She was a potent, heady brew. For a moment Mulan's inner strategist contemplated the potential dangers of this mysterious new influence. Thankfully the devil may care pirate tendencies she had developed dismissed the concerns from a weary mind as she settled back into the pillows. Lips still tingling Jade let loose a contented sigh. The disconnection was a bit jarring to Ruby's senses. It was as though in the instant that the pirate stopped touching her the world got colder, darker and infinitely less exciting.

Gazing down sweetly at the knackered creature Ruby stroked wild, glossy, raven locks tucking them back for a better view. A high, proud cheek nuzzled into her palm with a sleepy, contented coo that made her heart skip a beat. A soft beaming smile claimed Ruby's face as she continued searching exquisite features. 'So this is the infamous Captain Jade all the tough guys from the tavern fear,' she mused silently as the lethal lady's breathing evened out slow and shallow. Only a handful of moments ago on the bridge with that terrifying look in those beautiful, almond-shaped eyes, Ruby had no doubts about the violence Jade was capable of. However, it was hard to reconcile that creature with the stunning slumbering woman before her. The voluptuous stowaway tried to harden her heart for whatever may lie ahead. The situation had been tricky to start, but whatever had possessed the charming brigand complicated things. At first, Ruby had worried that should she be considered a traitor in any way that she would be marooned or worse given to the crew for their amusement. With the new danger of whatever was affecting the exotic captain, there was no telling how the dashing woman would take the truth.

Drinking in the sight of every subtle curve on a well-defined frame Red was reminded of the rippling definition of an acrobat's physique. Everything about that body screamed of power elegantly controlled from rippling bare arms to firm thighs wrapped in rich, supple dark brown leather. And yet that lovely face was another story altogether. While the captain did have the bearing, cheekbones and tawny pallor of a lioness, it stirred no fear in the young woman. That pointed, determined chin had probably intimidated many but all Red could think of was the comforting feeling of being cradled beneath it. 'No, This woman would never hurt me,' Ruby thought to herself. Then and there she decided to tell the truth over dinner and hope that her sexy brigand would have the strength to control that dark influence should it rise again.

Sure that Jade was resting deeply Red set about preparing for the evening. The bath was divine. Ruby could feel the sweat, gunpowder and assorted filth boil away leaving fresh clean skin. She sighed in resignation as she examined the fresh canvas. It seemed no matter how Red tried to avoid the sun to preserve her porcelain skin a soft hint of peach always tainted her pallor. The frustration made the young woman restless. She exited the cooling bath water to explore the armoire. There were a number of lovely gowns, but Red couldn't imagine any of them on the suave pirate. Then she realized they weren't just different styles but different sizes as well. An unwanted flare of jealousy boiled in a flat bare belly. With a sharp inhale the statuesque beauty summoned her will to focus on what she wanted and not where it, or rather she, had been. Settling on a sleeveless crimson ball gown she managed to find a matching lip stain in one of the drawers. Freshly attired the adventurous maiden cautiously peeked out the door. At the top of the stairs leading to the rest of the ship, the mountain of a man known as Smitty stood guard. Vigilant as ever the man coated with ragged scars turned to investigate. Startling blue eyes bulged at the sight of the strumpet so finely attired. With cagey sidelong glances, he rushed to her side lest she attempt to join him at the top of the stairs in full view of the crew.

Smitty held up his palms in a halting gesture as he approached asking in a terse whisper, "Is everything alright?" The look of worry on the stalwart man's face incited a stab of guilt in the maiden. "Oh yes," Ruby assured him with a kind smile. "The captain is resting soundly and I've finished my bath." Tension leaked from glistening ebony shoulders softening an azure gaze as it flowed over freshly coiffed curves in amused delight. "Clearly." The mammoth gentleman's calm nature and pleasant demeanor brought an endearing smile to the young woman's face. "I was just wondering, is there any way that the cook could make something special tonight," she asked nibbling her lip nervously. Wide dark lips curved charmed by the request as much as the timid expression. A massive palm settled soothingly on a slim shoulder before the loyal quartermaster kindly inquired, "What did you have in mind?"Green eyes intently followed the hand out of habit until its purpose was clear. Comforted by the intention, if not the gesture itself, Ruby replied, "Does the captain have a favorite meal?" Charmed by the selfless gesture Smitty vowed, "I'll see what I can do." An exuberant joy flooded the seeming strumpet. "Thank you, Smitty!" Ruby tried to control her excitement like she had been taught, to reserve and withdraw. She didn't make it two steps before the urge to share and instincts screaming his trustworthiness turned her back sharply. Bouncing up she placed an ecstatic peck of gratitude to a sharp plane of cheek, even if it did take tiptoes and leaning. Red could hear warm, deep chuckles behind her as she raced back inside.

While Smitty saw to dinner Ruby prepared the room. The space wasn't exactly made for entertaining, but she was a resourceful girl. A satin cape doubled as a tablecloth for the evening. After a quick spit-polish, the dusty candlesticks seemed to glow. The scarf she chose for the centerpiece was trimmed in a gilded pattern that reminded the doxy of some traveling Chinese dignitaries who had visited her former employ. 'Is that where she's from, the land of Chin,' Ruby thought to herself. One glance at the bed and the young woman knew it didn't matter where she was from, really. Because no matter where it was, surely there weren't any more like this one back home. Ruby had finally arranged the scarf around the candles in a way she liked when a light rap at the door caught her attention. The anxious maiden rushed to the door eagerly holding it open for Smitty and the shuffling cabin boy who trailed behind him. The mammoth ebony man smiled warmly at the way the young woman had domesticated the wild captain's quarters.

As though the thought of her was an invocation Jade jerked awake thrashing about as though she expected an attack. Startled by the commotion Red raced to the bed to soothe the agitated captain. She arrived just in time to place a steadying hand over the tense one attempting to draw the cursed sword. "Shh, it's okay," Ruby assured the out of sorts commander. Mulan froze body still tightly coiled like a cornered animal. "It's just Smitty bringing our dinner," the kind voice continued. As the terrors of war and the numbness of slumber wore off the former soldier slowly recalled her circumstances. The ship. The sail. The girl! Dark eyes darted up as though to confirm her existence. She was real, every freshly scrubbed, glowing porcelain inch of her. The wild dusty curls the captain recalled were now coiffed sleek mahogany waves. Those plush impossibly plump lips the former soldier had so recently savored were stained the color of the blood pounding in the pirate's veins. A hungry gaze devoured shiny crimson satin coated curves before settling on the full swell of cleavage brought to abundance by the corseted bodice of the striking gown. The sword fell from numb fingers. Not a single moment or sentiment of gratitude was spared as Mulan growled dangerously in a husky tone, "Get out." Her words were for her men, who immediately obeyed, but the lustful beauty could not tear her eyes from the sparkling gem before her. 'No wonder such a treasure is called Ruby,' the gruff leader thought as she reached out to reverently trace that tempting mouth.

The door closed behind the others with the finality of a judge's gavel. Likewise, it was time for Ruby to face judgment. As the voluptuous beauty tried to gather her courage a tinglingly tender caress sparked her lips to life. They trembled beneath the touch as she breathlessly battled for speech. "I nee… need to tell you something first… Ooo... over dinner." Jade heard the words as they drifted through her ear to rest in a quiet corner of her mind to be processed later. "In a minute," a deep, throaty voice assured the siren as the captain leaned closer transfixed. "I want a little taste of you first."Ruby's heart skipped a beat recognizing the approach. While the maiden's mind screamed for logic, patience and time it was outvoted and summarily ignored by a wild heart and body as she leaned in. A firm hand at the back of the poshly coiffed beauty's neck drew her into the hypnotic vertigo that is Jade's kiss. The seeming strumpet whimpered at how succulently the brigand savored her lips before slowly swirling deeper. Their tongues flowed together like the spinning of a whirlpool. When she felt sure she would drown in this desire Red pushed off of firm shoulders gasping for air. Jade was as stunned as she was intrigued by this sudden twist. A keen dark gaze searched for signs of distress but found only uncharacteristic timidity and the tremors of desire denied. It seemed strange that an experienced prostitute would delay her own needs. Curiosity brought a calm patience to the captain's demeanor. "You must really be hungry," the pirate playfully prodded offering the other woman a polite excuse. Still gathering her breath Ruby panted with a chuckle, "Famished."

"Very well," Jade replied with a charming half grin. With a gallant hand gesture, Mulan wordlessly invited her charming companion to lead the way. "Let's see to sating your desires." The way that skilled mouth molded the words Ruby believed truly that the woman before her was fully capable of sating any desire she might have. A theory she may be testing soon. With a steadying breath, the elegantly attired femme rose and crossed to the table. In a quick, nimble motion the pirate vaulted over the foot of the bed to land next to her becoming companion's chair. Jade bowed with a flourish in an impish mocking of gentility. "Allow me," the exotic beauty purred as she pulled out the chair in a fluid, graceful motion for her enchanting new guest. While the sudden leap was a bit of a surprise the mock gallantry was both amusing and charming. A hint of color rose in apple cheeks as Ruby settled herself whispering in an almost bashful tone, "Thank you." An intense focus flowed through the corsair as she used her upper body to lift the back of the chair and a steady thrust of hips to slide the seat home. With the naughty chivalrous deed done Jade trailed the backs of patient fingers over bare, pale arms. A light, electric peck was pressed to a slim porcelain shoulder. "My pleasure," the captain purred against the beauty's ear.

Ruby shivered at the titillating sensation fighting the urge to stretch her neck in offering. 'No, that way does not lead to truth,' the maiden reminded herself silently. 'Just unknown depths of pleasure.' A soft, pitiful whimper escaped her inner struggle. Satisfied with her effect the captain gave the lady some room by taking her seat. Jade took in the scene before her. It was amazing what this wondrous woman had managed to put together as the brigand napped. "You've really outdone yourself here. Everything looks amazing," the woman once known as Mulan offered amiably. A sweet smile brought a glow to kind features as Red replied, "I wanted to make the evening special." With an impish grin, Jade retorted, "I can think of a number of ways to do that." The saucy young woman chuckled, "We'll get to that. For now, why don't we see what the cook has whipped up for us, shall we?"

"Alright," the aggressive woman groused playfully. Jade removed the silver lid flippantly. The sight of Mr. MacLaren's makeshift beef and broccoli noodles struck the blatant woman dumb with sentiment. The tender touched expression on the rakish captain's face was all the thanks Ruby needed. With a sweet smile, the sparkling vixen offered, "I hope you like it." The strange new dish smelled amazing and the flavor tempted Red's taste buds for more. The former soldier paused a moment indulging in the sight of the polished beauty delighting in a little taste of Mulan's home. The other woman had obviously put a lot of thought and effort into making the occasion memorable, but why? The strategist puzzled over this as she began to eat. Jade had a slew of questions for the stunning creature across from her but decided to start slowly. "So what were you doing huddled amongst the gunpowder? I would've thought the captain would have a better place to hide his woman in a siege."

The misunderstanding caught Ruby mid swallow nearly choking her. With a slight cough and little redirect, she cleared her throat to explain, "Well I wasn't. I was a stowaway." A sable brow quirked curiously over meticulous brown orbs. It seemed odd to the captain that a member of the oldest profession would let an opportunity for coin to go by. "I.." The ruffled beauty started before setting down her silverware to gather herself and try again. "There's something I have to tell you," she blurted out. Jade set down her own fork to give her troubled companion her full attention. "I'm no whore," Ruby confessed. "I'm just a mouthy bar wench who talks like one." The revelation did not surprise the sharp-witted pirate. If anything it confirmed some suspicions. "So when I was discovered and surrounded I figured the best way to avoid being shared by all was to sell myself to one, preferably someone strong enough to keep the others at bay," the maiden continued. Mulan did not like where this was going and shifted uncomfortably. Of course, her guest had no way of knowing that the captain didn't allow that on her ship, but the shadow that knowledge cast over all that they had done so far bristled the aggressive woman. "I don't think I've ever been more relieved in my life than when I laid eyes on you," Red gushed enthusiastically.

A sour feeling developed in the pit of Mulan's stomach. She felt used, deceived. Certainly, it could only get worse. "So, now what? You think because we're both women you should get a free ride," Jade challenged thoroughly ruffled. "No!" The barked word was followed by a few surprised chuckles that eased the brigand's fears. "No, I'm a working girl," the wench answered the pirate. "I like to feel like I've earned my way, thank you very much. And honestly, I don't care if I earn it in your bed as your whore or working the rigging like any other swab as long as at the end of the day it's your bed I'm warming," the saucy wench informed her dinner companion audaciously. The buccaneer's smile grew steadily throughout the tirade to fully bloom into a glowingly delighted face by the end. "Then why are your clothes still on," Jade groused with a playful chuckle.

The charming pirate's laughter was infectious. "Because," Ruby giggled, "There's still one more thing I have to tell you first." A long-suffering sigh leaked from the brigand as her head fell back. "Can you at least tell me naked, " Jade complained teasingly. Amused by the mock exasperation Ruby decided to play along for fun. "Alright, I suppose I could." That nimble tawny form sprang forward like a catapult. "Really," Mulan queried with incredulous excitement. Red laughed at the comedically adorable expression. Preparing her mind for what was to come the saucy barmaid began to warm up her feminine wiles. Ruby rose and crossed gracefully to turn her back to the captain. Emerald orbs cast an alluring look over her shoulder as the maiden invited, "If you'd like to help me with the back?" She didn't actually need the help, but the mere idea was too enticing to pass up. The act would buy a little time while helping her become more comfortable around the dashing rogue.

"Absolutely!" Jade could not resist either as she eagerly leaped to her feet. Skilled, nimble fingers began to loosen the corset strings as the beauty continued. "I learned quite a bit about sex paling around with prostitutes. And the drunks at the bar taught me plenty of ways to say no out of necessity," Ruby chuckled wryly. Mulan listened intently curious where this was going. With a few more tugs the gown was loose enough that the young woman had to hold it to her chest to keep it from falling. "Never once was I tempted to say yes," Red whispered bashfully. "What are you trying to say," the female captain asked in a kind tone. With a deep breath, the maiden closed her eyes and released the gown to the pull of gravity. Eyes still shut she turned towards her rescuer gathering her courage a moment. The air raced from Mulan's lungs as though she'd been struck with a battering ram, so devastating was the sight. Smooth, creamy flesh flowed over an hourglass frame like poured milk. Full breasts rose with each breath daring tingling palms to reach out. Impossibly long shapely legs twitched nervously. A part of the pirate's mind wondered if they were as eager to wrap around her taut body as she was for them to. All thought froze when emerald orbs emerged empowered.

"Jade, I…. I'm a virgin, but I don't want to be anymore. I want to be yours." The captain blinked slowly, completely startled by this turn of events. "Are you certain?" Dark eyes searched carefully for any sign of trepidation. Blunt teeth pinched a full bottom lip as she stood there, bare skin screaming for touch. "Yes," Ruby whispered breathlessly. Firm hands cupped full hips pulling the gasping maiden closer to clarify, "You want to be my woman, my lady in every sense of the word for the remainder of this trip?" Anticipation clawed mercilessly at the busty barmaid as long, tapered fingers fisted about the strips of silk barely disguising the bold captain's breasts. "Yes, please! Very much," Red pleaded. With a tight grip on a deliciously firm behind the lusty pirate gruffly lifted the bold beauty. Lithe arms and legs enfolded the aggressive woman with a rough gasp as tingling chills raced through Red's lower extremities from those strong hands. "Then I shall truly make you a pirate's woman," Jade solemnly vowed setting aside her dinner plate to set her lover's derriere down on the serving tray. A dark gaze bore through the anxious, innocent vixen with a sensual growl, "I will have your innocence on a silver platter." A deep, raw clench tore a wild, wanton cry from Ruby's lips. "Yes!" Long nails bit into strong shoulders drawing the swarthy woman with a beautifully filthy mind closer. "Please do," the voluptuous siren pleaded pulling the pirate into a fiercely passionate oral embrace.

Encapsulated by warm willing flesh, Jade fell eagerly into the intoxicating beauty. A firm mouth flowed hungrily along with the maiden's as Jade caressed full curves kneading flared hips. The voracious mouth sought out a sensitive neck as the brigand's body patiently pressed her lady flat to the table. The fire racing over her nerves from that stimulating mouth made Ruby's breathing shallow and erratic. The innocent vixen whimpered wantonly as Jade's lips found her collarbone. It seemed like everywhere that the pirate touched her or kissed her came rushing to life in a way that the barmaid didn't know was possible. As that magical mouth found her breast the maiden cried out shamelessly, raking her nails down her lover's back. "Oh Gods, Jade yes!"

As Jade suckled and sampled the tender bits the brigand reveled in her lady's reactions. The sweet sting of the vixen's claws tore a wild moan from the captain. Eager for more, desperate to drive the saucy virgin mad with desire skilled lips seared a path lower. Firm hands spread pale thighs wider to reveal a true treasure to hungry eyes. The brigand drank in the enthralling sight of slick, sweet-smelling folds untouched until now. Ruby's teeth chattered in raw anticipation. "Jade?" Just as the not-so-innocent began to question the pause that enrapturing edifice descended once more and the world exploded. Screaming and writhing white stars showered behind the bare beauty's eyes as she frantically gripped the edges of the table. That mind-bending tongue continued to move and gyrate driving Red mad. "Oh fuck! Jade! Oh my Gods, YES!" Jade pointedly licked insanely swirling patterns into the tenderest, squirming parts of the ever more precious creature. Urgent fingers fisted in raven locks as the captain tightly suckled the most sensitive piece of flesh. "Jade, please," Ruby whimpered pitifully. In a moment of mercy, the brigand released her sweet treat to smile upward while stroking her lover's thighs. "Yes, dear?" The cheeky phrase was purred seductively. Something primal and unrelenting within the enflamed beauty demanded release. "I need you!" With those achingly exposed words, Ruby roughly pulled the pirate closer. Enchanted by her eagerness the captain let her lady take the lead for the moment. A rough jerk of those silk ribbons left the Asian beauty topless in a deliciously unfettered fashion. "I need your skin on mine!" The half bare pirate was pulled against her wild new lover. The barmaid whimpered at the contact before finally confessing, "I need you inside me."

The whispered words teased Jade's lips, taunting them. And they answered with a ferocious claiming of a kiss. The brigand's need boiled up in a slow rumbling growl that deepened the further her hand progressed along that creamy thigh. Ruby whimpered and writhed succulently beneath the buccaneer as Jade achingly trailed expressive fingers through slick folds. On a razor's edge of desire, the wench threw away all semblance of pride to beg, "Please JADE! Take me!" Something deep within rippled sending ecstasy racing over raw nerves. On a rough gasp, the maiden's nails bit into the pirate's shoulders. The dizzying trembling progress continued until a sudden, sharp pinch stole Red's breath. "There you are," Jade cooed softly as she lightly grazed a fingertip over the tiny barrier between childhood and womanhood. An erratic shiver rattled Ruby to the core. "Oh Gods, Jade, yes!" Panting raggedly the former stowaway stared deeply into dark pools begging, "Please, make me yours." No sooner had the words left her lips than a tearing sensation screamed across her senses.

Ruby stifled her own screams by biting down on her lover' s shoulder. Jade hissed through her teeth smiling in delight at her own pleasure-pain. The pirate could feel the cursed sword amplifying her own selfish desires, but she struggled against the influence to keep her focus on this sweet beauty's pleasure. There was no way Mulan would allow her demon to taint Ruby's deflowering as it had her own. With soft dulcet sounds, Mulan soothingly stoked up and down the incomparable beauty's back. Red melted beneath the gentle caress relaxing into the curve of her lover's neck to catch her breath. The bold beauty's faith in her own keen instincts was rewarded as she knew now that she had chosen wisely. Jade wasn't just skilled at pleasure. The kindness and compassion charmed the wench deeply. With a light nuzzle Ruby cooed sweetly, "Thank you." A wicked grin curved the pirate's lips as she replied, "My pleasure…" A quick, tight spin of her fingers pitched the wanton beauty forward in a guttural response. "….really." Plush lips trembled panting wildly. Jade took mercy on her inexperienced lover. She would not have to ask again. Firm, patient fingers began a steady rhythm. The wordless expression of shock and awe on those lovely features thrilled and aroused the brigand. The no-longer-maiden held tight to her lover's shoulders as a roaring vortex of desire swallowed her whole. Wave after wave of ecstasy crashed through Ruby again and again until she could take no more and collapsed legs trembling.

Hearing her name screamed over and over again from those sweet lips was a drug Jade could not resist. When her lady quivered her last and went slack the voracious, aggressive hunger in the brigand's belly became frustrated. One look at that precious porcelain visage and the cad within was silenced, brushed aside by the noble warrior Mulan almost forgot she was. The former soldier cradled the limp maiden in her arms with a warm, giving smile. Inky lashes parted lethargically to reveal sparkling green gems. Elegant, tapered digits rose to reverently caress high, proud cheeks. "That was amazing," Ruby whispered in awe completely enchanted by the beautiful, dashing woman cradling her like a delicate treasure. A tender, radiant smile shone from the gentle woman as she delighted in the innocent wonder of the recently deflowered. "Yes, it was," Jade purred with a gentle, seductive grin. "You are just full of delicious little surprises, aren't you?" Apple cheeks flushed becomingly at the rather intimate compliment. "I am?" Dark eyes sparkled mischievously over a wicked half grin as the captain assured in a low, husky voice, "Oh, yeah." Blunt pearly whites captured a full bottom lip nervously as Ruby replied sheepishly, "Thank you." A deep, rumbling chuckle rattled through the pirate as she retorted, "No, thank you."

Timid eyes dipped a moment before returning with gathered saucy courage. "Don't thank me yet," Ruby replied with a cheeky sidelong glance. A dark brow quirked in wicked curiosity as Mulan inquired, "Yet?" Emboldened pale digits trailed lightly over the pirate's pronounced collarbone. Gaze fastened to its progress the barmaid answered with a question of her own, "Do you think I could do that to you?" Brown eyes bulged surprised at the offer of reciprocation as heat spread in the wake of her lady's touch. It was not often that her passion was returned in that fashion. And for one so new to the ways of intimacy it was definitely unexpected. "I believe you could do anything you put your mind to," the captain confessed earnestly as a slight shiver tremored through her. Rust colored eyebrows quirked over a sassy, crooked half grin as Ruby purred, "Anything?" The pirate's core tightened with a hard swallow as the delicate beauty's touch trailed through well-defined cleavage causing her chest to heave. Soulful brown pools radiated an open, trusting desire as Mulan elaborated, "You have done everything in your power to make this evening special and then given me the sweetest of gifts. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you or allow you to do to me to make this evening special for you." Plush lips pursed in sensual glee as graceful hands dipped to relieve the buccaneer of her waist cincher. The partial disrobing brought a crooked grin to the pirate's face.

The expression said more about the former soldier's dedication to her word than any verbal assurances could. "I want to see you, to explore you, to taste you..." Emerald orbs devoured the captain's body from top to bottom and back again. "…. All over." A hard swallow met the heated gaze and hotter turn of phrase. "As you wish, my lady. Would you prefer to unwrap me yourself or shall I disrobe?" Ruby gasped at the thought her mind reeling with the myriad of possibilities available to her. With a whimper, fingertips slipped hesitantly beneath the waistband of those rich leather pants. The heat she found just beneath the surface took her breath away. A sharp tug jerked the pirate forward to be claimed by the femme's demanding and fiery kiss. A soft moan leaked from the strong woman charging the kiss with her gentle relenting. The heady sensation of control drew out Red's primal desires. With a low growl blunt white teeth nibbled and tugged on the pirate's sweet lips. Impatient hands roughly unfastened Jade's trousers before sliding around to push them from a deliciously firm bottom. Mulan whimpered skin prickling in anticipation at the rough treatment. "Oooo yes, my lady. Help yourself," Jade purred her head falling to the side submissively offering herself to wherever her lover's desires might take her. The sight of that outstretched neck raised a raw, animalistic hunger in the primal vixen. Ruby lost herself nibbling and sucking on tender flesh devouring the succulent sound of her lover's moans and whimpers.

When strong arms curled around slim shoulders for support in the swirling vertigo of desire, the buxom beauty smiled against the tender flesh in sensual victory. The sensation sent a shiver racing through the pirate. "Pe… Perhaps we should retire to the bed," Mulan panted raggedly concerned for her lady's pleasure should her own knees give out. The tremor in the feared brigand's voice thrilled the eager, experimental vixen. "Do you need to lie down," Ruby asked both teasing and concerned for her skilled lover. Puppy brown eyes bobbed with a helpless sheen as Mulan whimpered in the affirmative. A wide, dimpled smile beamed from the instinctive young woman. "Alright," the femme purred compassionately. Leaning forward Jade placed her weight on her hands to step out of her boots and trousers before attempting to walk. As she did so smooth palms explored the back stretched out before her lady. Soft kisses peppered the pirate's shoulder until she found her feet once more. Firm lips rose to cherishingly caress a plush pair as Ruby's legs wrapped around Jade's now fully bare body. The heat of smooth, sexy legs curving around her hips to tangle down her back and drape over firm buttocks sent Mulan's senses reeling. "Gods, you feel so good around me," the famous buccaneer moaned guilelessly, Chests heaving hypnotically together Ruby replied, "Take me to bed this way." An overjoyed smile lit proud features as the exotic beauty purred proudly, "It would be my pleasure, my lady." Strong arms gathered the lithe beauty up pulling their bodies tightly together as she raised the exalted beauty as she truly deserved. Auburn curtains closed about the former soldier as her lady's lips descended to caress her own with each step taken towards the bed.

With predatory grace, Mulan crawled into bed her lover cradled in her arms. No sooner had the captain settled atop the beauty than the world spun about her reversing their fates. Warm brown pools gazed up with tender curiosity at what her lady's intentions might be. Lust darkened eyes pierced the pirate with a low growl of, "I want to feel it." A hard swallow nervously met the phrase. Well muscled legs timidly wrapped around the buxom beauty as, breath held, Jade awaited her effeminate lover's reaction. A blazing gaze was lost as Ruby's eyes rolled back on a raw moan. A tingling heat raced up the barmaid's back at the delicious pressure. "Ooh! I see why you like that," the sassy femme purred trailing her fingertips appreciatively, leisurely over taut legs that trembled beneath her touch. The feverish pirate's head fell back panting softly in complete surrender to her lady's desires. The sight was so enthralling, beyond welcoming to near pleading that Ruby could not resist giving in to the desires flooding her mind. Plush lips blazed a flaming trail down that outstretched neck to graze a modest collarbone before capturing a dark, aching bud.

Mulan cried out as pleasure shot through her torso mercilessly. The sensation arched the gallant woman's back in a becomingly effeminate way. Enraptured by the sight Ruby lavished the sensitive peak with sensation in every way she could imagine to elicit more of the secret soft side to the famous brigand. Whimpering helplessly Jade raked her fingers up her lover's back crying, "Oh fuck! Yes, Ruby! Mmm play with me, explore me." The encouragement was more urging than the enflamed femme needed. Strong nails etched the vixen's need into the pirate's sides as a ravenous mouth sucked and nibbled its way lower. A rough tremor flowed deliciously through the firm form beneath her as pale, insistent hands spread toned, tawny thighs wider. With a wicked grin cast upward a moment to taunt her anxious lover, that precious porcelain visage dipped to sample the treat she had uncovered. All the air was ripped from Mulan's lungs at the electric tease. Toes curling in the sheets slim hips bucked at the treatment, silently pleading for more.

As if the flavor itself was not delicious enough, the succulently wanton, effeminate response drove Ruby wild. Ravenous for more, that curious experimental mouth descended playing with speed, direction, rotation and even the occasional light graze of teeth in a near trancelike state. Jade moaned and writhed in reckless abandon to the amazingly instinctive woman's passion. "Oh, my… FUCK you're good at that!" Lost to her own raw, aching desires, a strong hand fisted in mahogany locks as slim hips bucked up wildly nearing the razor's edge of need. The impassioned words penetrated the vigorous beauty, the tightening within her an unspoken signal of her lover's own nearing pleasure. A surprisingly strong slap dislodged the pirate's hand as Ruby rose up to tower panting raggedly above her lover. "Are you ready?" Warm brown pools gaze up wide and open whimpering softly, "Yes, please." Those delectable words were all the encouragement Ruby needed. An electric touch sailed swiftly down a trembling thigh to caress Jade's sex before sliding slickly within. A raw, ragged cry ripped from the passionate pirate as head falling backward her back arched high and sharp at the overwhelming penetration. "Yes!" Slim hips bucked and thrusted wildly against her lady's hand, intimate muscles kneading and pulling at the welcome invasion. Ruby stared a moment transfixed by the warm, tingling sensation of being surrounded by tight, slick, wanton flesh. After a moment the vixen responded with thrusts of her own, shallow at first. Quickly Ruby grew bold thrusting deeper and faster delighting at how Jade writhed beneath her. Reaching back over her head Mulan gripped the headboard firmly for dear life thrusting back upon those delicious digits. "Yes… towards the front," the bold pirate whimpered pleading desperately. Ruby took the advice overjoyed at the tremors that racked the exotic beauty from the touch. Panting raggedly the vigorous vixen pressed into the spot deeper and faster until screaming and thrusting wildly the beautiful brigand erupted around her fingers.

The sensation echoed tremblingly through the victorious vixen. "My… Gods… that was… I mean you…." Ruby could not find the words. None were sufficient. They all seemed bleak and pale compared to what she had just experienced. Head still spinning, Jade gazed up with swimming eyes panting softly, "I really hope… that means… you wanna do that again sometime." A wicked gleam danced in emerald eyes over a crooked grin as Ruby responded in a husky tone, "Oh yeah." A brilliant smile broke out over radiant, exotic features as Mulan quipped, "Oh good, it would be terrible to waste such a talent." A wolfish grin overtook gentle features at the compliment. The bold beauty expressed her gratitude with a savoring kiss that made the worldly brigand melt like a schoolgirl.

 **(((** Okay, I promise I will not be a boy slash tease. The next chapter will be more plot oriented. And then I'm

thinking the following chapter letting Killian & Will have the spotlight a moment-maybe even the captain's quarters!

Leave me feedback and let me know your thoughts :) **)))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Upon a Rough Sea**

Chapter Three

Killian flinched irritated by the salty spray of sea foam. The light, moist peppering was usually refreshing, soothing, but not this morning. Apparently taking the late watch was an unavoidable initiation ritual. Will had helped him while away the long hours with his roguish charm and longer attributes. However, even the cockney pirate's impressive endurance only lasted until just before the sun began to crest the horizon. Now the lost young sailor was left adrift in his own troubled thoughts. In the space of a day he had gone from secretly defying the crown to openly negotiating with pirates, not to mention sleeping with them. A part of the loyal, young man could not fathom any of it- that the crown would be so duplicitous and without honor, that he would have any power to stop it or that a dashing scoundrel could send his head reeling so thoroughly that the young former officer would even wish to place his trust in a pirate. Killian had worked his way up from deck boy to his vaunted position as junior officer/page. In his years earning his way, many a superior officer had attempted to use him in various perverse ways. A few succeeded despite his best intentions, but never before had any man, much less a charming, ruggedly handsome one, ever actually seduced the sailor. A keen blue gaze flowed over the sleeping features of the rough and ready pirate. Will's cheeks were high and sharp drawing the eye to those piercing hazel orbs that made Killian's guts tighten. That hard torso with its light dusting of hair was half concealed by the waistcoat hanging open in true cavalier fashion. Not that Will had any modesty, but the sable-haired sailor had protected it never the less by tucking the pirate's exhausted member away before anyone else awoke. A soft sigh leaked from the stubbly sailor as he selfishly regretted the decision.

Mulan awoke with round, firm flesh shifting warmly against her hips. Without opening her eyes a patient palm explored smooth curves. As it dipped down to caress nimble thighs the beauty playing small spoon to the pirate's big spoon began to stir. After a grumble and yawn one emerald orb opened to find smiling brown eyes. "Good morning," Jade purred warmly curling her arms loosely around her lover. On a contented sigh Ruby reached back over her own shoulder to cup the sweet captain's features agreeing, "Yes, it is." With that their lips met in a slow, lingering embrace. As they luxuriated in the taste, feel and skill of each other's mouths the brigand's hands began to roam a flat belly slowly meandering lower. Even as the heat began to rise in her skin a deep ache tormented the buxom beauty. Elegant, tapered digits snatched the pirate's hand up informing her lover apologetically, "Not that good, however."

Gently repositioning her lover to stretch overtop that enchanting form warm brown eyes entreated with concern, "What is it?" Dimpled cheeks glowed softly touched by the worry in her lover's eyes. "Just a little sore," Ruby attempted to comfort her lover gently cupping a proud bronze cheek. "Do you think we could wait a bit before we try again," the maiden urged hoping her inexperience wouldn't put off her skilled attentive lover. "Of course," Mulan purred in a tender tone as she lightly brushed mahogany curls from precious cherubic features. "And just to show you the measure of my restraint I'll kiss it all better," Mulan vowed as she began to slide down her lover's form. "Wait," the newly demaidened young woman squeaked tensing in anticipation. Kind chocolate pools swam up reassuringly as the captain urged in a soft tone, "Trust me."

Completely undone the gentle look in her lover's eyes Ruby relaxed opening herself to unknown intentions. As Mulan drew closer she paused a hand's length below the beauty's navel to rain feather-light kisses over the sore muscles beneath. A wistful sigh eased over plush red lips as the lady melted beneath her scoundrel's affections. When Jade felt the last bit of tension slide from a voluptuous frame she gently parted creamy thighs to place a heartbreakingly chaste kiss upon the entrance to her lady's pleasure. The soft gasp that met the cherishingly intimate gesture thrilled the pirate's heart. Jade carefully climbed her lover's body gathering the enchanting creature into her arms with a tender hopeful, "Better?" A pale throat was too clogged to speak overcome by her lover's ardently tender affections leaving a simple nod as her only reply. "Good," Mulan beamed. "Then we should probably get ready to face the day."

Giggling and peals of laughter radiated from the captain's quarters drawing the sailor's attention. The weary pirate stirred with a broken snore. "Hey… whuz 'at?" The short-haired brunette stirred complaining at everything and nothing in particular. "Well, it seems the captain's awake," Killian informed his lover sourly. The first mate rubbed bleary eyes with a grimace. "Whut's she got to be so 'appy 'bout, eh," the pirate groused. Full lips pursed in thought as Killian mused in naked envy, "A full night's sleep, resting in her lover's arms-a truly spectacular lover if the sounds they were making are any indication." Burnt brown arches met in consternation as Will pouted, "An' jus' whut' are ye tryin' ta say?" The slight stirring of jealousy was more endearing than the sailor thought it would be. A sparkling smile was offered in consolation as Killian knelt over his lover to assure him, "I'm saying we could fare better if we had a decent bed." That battle hardened edifice softened with a smile as Will replied, "Now, tha's more like it!" With that a meaty hand fisted in the raven-haired sailor's shirt tugging him into a firm spontaneous kiss. Surprise radiated through Killian as the tingling, invigorating effects of those shameless lips flowed over pale skin. It was the first time that the first mate had kissed him in the light out in the open for all to see. As much as the heady sensation sent dark brows soaring like a maiden's, a tight, pale body stiffened in fear of the crew's reaction.

Content for the moment the first mate's head fell back limply with a groan. Lips still pursed, frozen for a moment, the raven-haired sailor looked about for threats. The few men stirring at this ungodly hour simply carried on with their duties not sparing the lovers a second glance. Killian couldn't help but wonder if their timing had truly been that impeccable or if the others simply didn't care. On a navy vessel, he either would've been tried and hanged or more likely forced into servicing his way out of the charges-not a fate any man would want. Could it be possible that pirates were more honest, accepting and enlightened than the crown he had served faithfully for so long? As though the thought of superior officers was a summons the door to the captain's quarter's creaked open behind him. Instantaneously Killian rose and spun at attention, saluting as he called out, "Captain on deck!"

Jade emerged from her quarters with a glowing smile, her dark hair billowing on the breeze seeming at once at one with the wind and sea. A dark gaze sparkled enchantingly as it landed upon their newest sailor's stiff respectful posture. "At ease, Mr. Jones," the former soldier replied in a chipper tone. Although she had left her military days long behind the woman once known as Mulan still appreciated such rituals of respect and order. Killian returned a soft smile charmed by their exotic captain's goodwill. A moment later Ruby emerged from the captain's quarters giggling as she tugged clumsily at the breeches encasing impossibly long legs. "This is so weird. How do you manage with all this cloth between your legs all the time," the supposed strumpet inquired with jovial curiosity.

Killian blushed at the oddly becoming sight of the voluptuous creature attired in men's clothing. The white feminine peasant top was firmly enshrouded in a form-fitting waistcoat. It was rather dazzling how the garb no matter how masculinely designed seemed to enhance rather than detract from the vixen's femininity. Thankfully the captain did not notice his reaction as she only had eyes for her intended. Bronze arms encircled a slim waist as the bold exotic beauty purred, "I told you, I am more than happy to be the only thing between your legs." A maidenly blush overtook the supposedly experienced woman's features as laughing light and free she gave the captain's arm a light slap. "Because tripping over a dress is definitely the way to learn swordplay," Red teased lightly.

Jade sighed fixing a concerned gaze upon her new lover. "You don't need to do that," the captain counseled gently. "I know, but I want to be able to hold my own, to carry my weight around here. I want to be more than just your woman," Ruby pleaded with a forlorn pout that melted the captain's resolve. With a crooked grin, Mulan consoled her lover, "I can't imagine you being a 'just' anything." A dazzling smile dimpled pale cheeks as Red replied, "Uht oh, you're getting to know me already." A lascivious gaze dipped suggestively downward as a tip of tongue trailed wickedly over the captain's teeth with a gravelly, "Rather well."

Upon the lady's blush, the gentlemanly sailor politely interjected, "I wouldn't mind the opportunity myself." A dark withering glare snapped to the new recruit in silent warning. As his own words washed back over him Killian blushed profusely. With a half step back and hands held up in silent surrender the sailor amended his statement, "To get to know the lady that is. Not to…" Both women fixed the blushing, nervously shifting blue-eyed recruit with patiently curious stares. Clearing his throat Killian addressed his captain with all due respect, "That is to say, after my long shift I'm not worth much more than basic swordplay. It would be my honor to instruct the lady, with your permission of course."

Jade turned her attention to her lady to judge her reaction. Ruby pursed plush lips in thought a moment before answering both, "It's not a bad idea." Flirtatious green eyes leveled on the exotic beauty leading this vessel with an impish, "Besides your hands on me are liable to be too much of a distraction." Mulan chuckled but caved to the obvious adorable manipulation with a brief kiss. "Very well. I leave her in your capable hands, Mr. Jones. See to it that she is returned in one piece." The captain's order was clear but her tone kind, almost trusting. "Aye aye, Capt'n," Killian crowed proudly at the faith placed in him.

With a courtly bow, the raven-haired gentleman offered his hand to the striking lady in the captain's arms. "Milady, shall we," Killian inquired. Ruby accepted the gesture with a kind smile placing her hand in his. "We shall indeed," the auburn-haired lady cooed hopefully, embracing the opportunity. Hand in hand the two newest members of the crew crossed to an empty patch of space down on the main deck. A cautiously joyful dark gaze followed their progress as the captain leaned on the railing of the command deck.

Once they had reached a somewhat discreet area Killian respectfully whispered, "I understand your former employ must have had its own talents, which I will not inquire of you. However, I do ask simply what skills might possibly apply to combat-flexibility, weaknesses of the human form and the like?" Ruby flinched initially at his understandable assumption. The last part of his inquiry left a maidenly blush upon her otherwise porcelain features that made the gentleman sailor's heart flutter a bit. A nervous tongue rolled shyly over plush lips before the cross-dressing woman leaned closer to inform him, "Actually, my former employ was as a tavern wench."

Crystal blue eyes popped in surprise at the information. "Really," Killian inquired pleasantly surprised. An auburn head nodded in silent reply before continuing, "So as far as the skills it taught me goes. I'm pretty good at dodging drunks and their clumsy passes at anything in a corset." Darkly stubbled cheeks curved charmed at the entertaining thought. One dark brow quirked incredulously as the charming sailor replied, "I think you underestimate your charms, milady. However, those skills might well come in handy. It's probably best to begin with something familiar. So why don't we start there?" Ruby gave her gallant instructor a confused look. " I will come out you like a drunken lech and observe your footwork as you thwart me." The feisty beauty brightened at the concept agreeing with a pleasant, "Okay."

The woman once known as Mulan watched their interplay with an odd mixture of joy and pride in her latest conquest. Although if truth be told the pull she felt towards the little firebrand went beyond anything the jaded captain had felt for any other to fill her bed. Hearty laughter burst forth as Ruby not only dodged Killian but stuck out an ankle sending the 'attacker' flying on his belly. The laughter was not the captain's alone, but once hers rang out the rest of crew felt no timidity about joining in. To his credit, Mr. Jones rose and offered a good-natured bow as though accepting the appreciation of his performance. This new sailor was a pleasant addition to the roster, to say the least. It almost seemed a shame to let him go. Perhaps by the end of their adventure, her best friend's new plaything will have changed his mind about seeing this reporter friend and decide to stay on.

A grumble near the railing drew the captain's eye to her cross friend. Jade moved to crouch over her exhausted first mate. "Have a long night did we," the exotic beauty taunted in a voice that far too chipper for Will's taste. "Long is one word for it," the first mate chuckled perversely. Mulan laughed at the first mate's twisted humor replying, "A word I'm sure he used early and often if I know you." A companionable hand was offered and accepted begrudgingly. With a glowing smile, the captain hoisted her first mate to his feet. "'Ey now, I know we're thieves and worse bu' ye can' go 'round stealin' mah words like tha'. I'm liable to think I need new material," Mr. Scarlett groused taking a swig of the hair of the dog. Jade shrugged nonchalantly encouraging her friend, "If not's broken, why fix it?"

"It does still work at tha'," Will chuckled with a shameless grin. A sudden crashing sound from the main deck caught the brunette man's attention. "Wha' in tha worl'?" The scene below befuddled the exhausted pirate. The captain's smile broadened charmed at the sight. "It seems your Mr. Jones is schooling my lady in the finer points of sending him sailing on his ass," Jade informed him with a hearty chuckle as the man in question crashed to the deck again. "Who's idea wuz 'at," the hungover scoundrel inquired brow pinched with unspoken worry. "A bit of the both of them, honestly. She wanted to learn swordplay and he volunteered to teach," Mulan answered cordially watching the scene with hands on her hips. A slight sparkle entered hazel eyes focused on the action below as Will teased, "A sucker for a good pounding tha' one is." The best friends shared a good laugh as their watched their lovers jovially clash below.

After several more thwarted attacks the sable-haired sailor began to rise slower. His kind-hearted student noticed the growing ache in his movements and offered her hand. Guilelessly Killian accepted allowing the energetic beauty to aid his ascent. "Your footwork is quite good," her instructor praised with a humble smile. "Thanks," Ruby glowed softly at the compliment before adding in a concerned tone, "but you're not moving quite so good. Do you want to take a rest and catch your breath?" The sore sailor arched his back his spine popping in several places before he relented, "You're an angel, luv." Red offered a wicked grin with a gentle warning, "You don't know me that well."

A warm chuckle rattled through Killian's aching chest pleasantly. "Too true," he admitted with a caveat, "but I'm starting to get an idea." As she leaned against the main mast near her battered instructor Red's gaze rose to meet her lover's locking a moment in a blissful state of mutual admiration as she wistfully sighed, "Me too." Sharp blue orbs tracked the gazes back and forth a moment curiously. With a soft smile, Killian gently prodded, "You seem quite taken with our captain." Pale arms crossed over an ample chest hugging herself as Ruby replied in a dreamy tone, "Taken with her, taken by her, all kinds of taken." A perverse laugh shook the sailor's stomach as he agreed, "If the sounds you two were making last night are any indication I should say so."

Ruby giggled giving his shoulder a companionable nudge with her own as a soft blush pinkened apple cheeks. "You have _no_ idea," she shared with a conspiratorial twinkle in her eye. A charming sparkle danced in baby blues from beneath dark brows as Killian playfully taunted, "Well, I have _some_ idea." Light tinkling laughter echoed through the lady's chest. "You might be surprised," Red replied in a tender tone. "I mean, I know she seems strong and bold." The sailor couldn't resist interjecting playfully, "It certainly sounded ratha' bold." Another light nudge was the only acknowledgment Red gave his charming witticisms before continuing, "But she's actually quite warm and tender." A jet black brow arched in surprise as the sailor replied, "Well I ce'tainly haven't heard or seen that." With a skeptical look, Killian pointedly flexed the hand the captain had nearly crushed the previous day. A gentle, elegant hand rest over his as the lady counseled him, "Well you don't really know her. Give it some time."

Before their friendly debate could continue it was interrupted by the object of their conversation. "How are you faring, Mr. Jones," the captain inquired in a kind but formal tone. Out of habit, Killian's posture straightened around his superior officer as he replied, "Oh, only a bit worse fo' tha wear, ma'am. Nothing ta worry fo'." A slight half grin met the statement warmly as the pirate informed him, "Glad to hear it. It seems our Mr. Scarlett has forsworn my company for a bit of rack time. As long as you're catching your breath why don't you head down to the galley and put some breakfast in your belly? You've earned it. I can take over here for a while." The sailor accepted the kindness with a slight bow and a grateful, "Yes, ma'am. Thank you, ma'am."

As the gentleman sailor took his leave an impish green gaze leveled on her lover as the vixen taunted playfully, "Any excuse to put your hands on me, eh?" A raven colored brow quirked over dark eyes as the captain challenged with hands on hips, "Do I need an excuse?" Drawn by the confidence of the alluring creature before her, Ruby drifted closer purring, "Never." Firm hands brought the auburn-haired lady up short before plush red lips could distract the warrior. "Good. I'm glad we have that settled," Jade offered in an even tone. A stern gaze pinned the tempting little tart to the spot as the exotic beauty informed her lover in no uncertain terms, "However this time it is not about pleasure. It's about keeping that sweet little body in one piece. Now are you ready to learn or do you just want to play?"

The suddenly strict demeanor in her lover caught Red off guard. Though the shift was surprising and somewhat distancing the concern for her welfare warmed the maiden's heart. Straightening her posture and raising her chin in determination Ruby proclaimed, "I'm ready." A warm smile broke the ice of Jade's manner as she lightly praised, "Good. Now fetch a sword from that crate." The student followed her instructor's line of sight to the weapon cache. "We're not starting with practice swords," she inquired a bit daunted at the prospect. "You will practice swinging a sword by swinging a sword not a hunk of wood. This way your body will become comfortable and familiar with the weight. We will develop a physical awareness of every aspect of swordplay before taking on the finer points of sparring. Is that clear," the woman once known as Mulan insisted without a doubt of obedience.

Emerald orbs alighted on exotic features in awe of her lover's tactical mind. With a compliant nod, Ruby did as she was told. When Jade moved behind her, that warm chest against her back, it was hard not to think of the delicious way they awoke artfully entangled. A winsome sigh dripped from guiltily from plush lips. The captain's voice brushed lightly over the maiden's ear as she gently reproached, "Try to focus." After a hard swallow, Red gathered her will to keep her thoughts in the moment. "Mmhmm," the lady who would be pirate confirmed her obedience and readiness. One firm hand closed over her lover's as the soldier's arm curled about a slim waist before jerking it to maneuver that voluptuous form. "You want to face your enemy from the side so as to present a more difficult target." Ruby nodded her understanding.

With easy grace, Mulan guided her lover's arm through a few slashing strikes tied together in a figure eight motion. "Many would tell you to slash and stab, rough movements easily countered. However, if you follow the natural circular motions of your body one movement will flow easily into the next like a sort of dance. This will give your swordplay grace and speed offering more opportunities to strike while providing greater defense against the clumsy maneuvers of your enemies," the stalwart beauty educated. Her lover's philosophy and intelligence struck Ruby dumb with awe. The intelligence and dedication to craft were impressive, to say the least. Not only that, but Red found that each remark was undoubtedly true on a palpable level. The movements did feel natural. There was none of the unwieldy clumsiness that she expected to have when first attempting something new. This was the second 'first' that the pirate had managed to make feel like an innate calling. With an intense focus and boundless faith in her instructor, Ruby gave herself over completely to the motions.

The galley was dimly lit by the flickering fire of the hearth giving it a bit of a foreboding air. The fact that the room was only sparsely populated by the crew members who had woken late did not improve its cheer or lack thereof. A portly man with ruddy hair went about the drudgery of peeling potatoes as he sat near the massive pot of slow bubbling porridge. Killian offered a polite smile and nod to the cook. Without breaking stride the man brusquely barked, "Bowls are on the table. Help ye'self. I ain't got time ta cater ta no one." The sailor accepted the less than cheery instruction with a simple, "Right."

After gathering himself a serving the worn young man took up an empty table. At the moment Mr. Jones was feeling about as friendly as the chef. He had no energy left for making polite conversation with strangers. As he sat slowly letting the simple food fuel his body the sable-haired man overheard two other sailors grumbling in gruff whispers the next table over. "You've seen it. You know how she gets," the broad-shouldered man with dark hair insisted of his sandy-haired cohort. "It's that sword I tell you. Its power controls her." The subject stirred Killian's curiosity enticing his attention. "Who knows what it will make her, make us, do next."

It was as though the strapping fellow was speaking right to Killian's own fears. "I'm telling you Felix, power like that needs a real man's guiding hand in order to control it," the man continued. Blue eyes rolled at the asinine assumption in silent rejection of the flawed logic. "Maybe Jonathan, but how do you expect to get it from her," the gangly teenager inquired with rapt attention. The overconfident misogynist gestured with his spoon as he assured his collaborator, "She is a woman. Her weakness doesn't just make her subject to the whims of her cursed sword. It dulls her wits. Rest assured, opportunity will present itself and when it does then we shall strike." As much as the conspirators reasoning was lacking their concerns ate at the silent sailor.

It was true what Red had said. Killian really didn't know any of these people. While he did find the majority of his new companions rather charming, charisma was not a basis for trust. And yet that is exactly what he had given along with his word. What a fool he was! The sable haired young officer had offered these pirates a weapon of immeasurable power hoping against hope that they wouldn't employ it. Just the previous day he had seen the violence that they were capable of. Did he truly believe that they would not use this power to unleash havoc, terrorize and plunder with reckless abandon? A sudden panic gripped the exhausted gentleman's chest. Word or no word, bond or no bond, he must do something to prevent this injustice.

Killian quickly finished his meal and quietly made his way back up to the main deck. With the captain distracted by educating that poor sweet lady in the art of murder, it was a simple matter to slip unnoticed onto the command deck. As the others enjoyed the spectacle the apprehensive sailor set about his subtle sabotage. It took but a moment to adjust the instruments of trajectory laid out upon the map. Approaching the helm Killian distracted the crewman there shamelessly focusing the man's attention on Ruby with a leering comment of, "She's got quite a good form, eh?" The man chuckled his agreement as he leaned closer to the action taking his hands off the wheel a moment. With an ever so subtle turn, Killian managed to adjust the ship's course with no one the wiser. With his sharp-witted plan in place, the knackered sailor slipped off to find a rack of his own hoping to find a moment's peace amongst the insanity his life had become.

Jade and Ruby passed the day locked jovially in mock combat. The emerald-eyed beauty had a voracious appetite for learning it seemed not to mention a tireless endurance. Around midday, the captain was forced to command her lover to rest long enough to take a meal to keep her student's energy and spirits up. Mulan wanted to encourage this passionate focus. The more Red learned and the quicker she learned it the safer the dashing captain would feel about allowing the beauty to actually put those skills into practice. Not that the tawny, chiseled woman warrior feared for her mortality by any stretch of the imagination, but should worse come to worse someday she would rest better knowing that this effervescent creature could fend for herself.

Sweat had begun to pool at the captain's back staining the slip of silk gathered there when the crow's nest called out, "Land Ho!" Proud features beamed with a joyous smile to have her salvation so near. With the eagerness of a child on Christmas morning Mulan raced to snag the spyglass. Even her slumbering cohorts stumbled out on deck stirred by the cry. "Wha' is it," Will asked giving Red a curious nudge. "Land it seems," she replied with a smile charmed by her lover's exuberance even though she knew not the source. Killian silently steeled himself for what lay ahead trying to school his expression to not give away his dark thoughts.

Up on the bridge, Mulan's brows knitted in consternation. "Wait a minute," the captain noted with a growing knot in her belly. A sharp gaze went over the terrain ahead again and again before turning to pour intently over the map. Noting his best friend's woe with concern Will raced to her side. It wasn't like Mulan to be flustered so easily. As she inspected the map he took up the spyglass and ogled the quickly approaching island. "Oh tha's perfec'. There's a deep cove. We can pull right up ta shore," he observed. "No, no no! There shouldn't be a cove," the captain shouted in vexation. "Whut now," Will inquired. Jaw clenched against a growing rage Mulan stabbed at the map with her finger informing her closest confidant, "There shouldn't be a cove. This is the wrong island!"

A sharp gaze flowed over the map and instruments quickly discovering the misaligned equipment. This sort of manipulation was too clever for the majority of her crew. Not to mention there was nothing for them to gain from it. Mulan's focus raised a withering stare to her newest sailor. Despite his best efforts, blue eyes shifted nervously away from her intense glare as though that would remove her attention. It only served to confirm her suspicions. "What did you do?!" Seething with rage Mulan leaped over the command deck railing to growl once more in the direction of the impudent whelp, "What did you do?!" Before she could finish closing the distance between them a hail of arrows pattered down on deck. Without thought, Mulan pulled her lady down as every other soul on deck flattened to the ground just in time to evade the next volley.

"What is this," Ruby barked sharply as she flattened against the side of the ship grateful for the cover it provided. Cautiously peeking over the side Jade spotted a group of natives in sparse ragged clothing with bones through their noses. Some wore human skulls as shoulder armor. Crossed planks of bamboo decorated with human skulls and local vegetation dotted the beach. The captain ducked just in time to dodge the next volley vehemently spitting the word, "Cannibals." Crystal blue eyes bulged in shock as a stubbled chin hung open unable to convey the hapless sailor's sorrow. This was no time for regret or infighting. Mulan spared only one sharp kick across Killian's jaw before drawing her pistol.

Stars danced before his vision as he watched the crew prepare to retaliate. "Rifles at the ready," the captain called out as she popped up to fire off a shot that struck an attacker in the chest depositing him on the soil. Jade ducked down just in time to avoid the next volley. Her attack had given her men time to load, however, exactly as she had planned. "Fire!" Musket balls peppered the beach, but only 3 bodies hit the beach by her ears estimation. Mulan's jaw clenched in frustration. Ruby it seemed was equally irked. The feisty beauty tore a rifle from the clumsy oaf nearest her with a growled, "Here." Dark eyes observed with intense curiosity as the surprising femme reloaded with the speed and efficiency of a battle-hardened soldier. Quick as a whip Red sprang up and took aim in one smooth motion placing a musket ball right between a cannibal's eyes before ducking back down again.

A number of surrounding crew including her newest companions stared dumbstruck. The auburn haired beauty merely gave a humble shrug informing them nonchalantly, "Granny used to take me boar hunting. They're quick and mean, too." Will was the first to respond wagging his finger at the little firebrand, "I knew I liked you." Although she was having a bit of trouble recovering herself the captain barked out, "Alright, reload!" As the crew set to obeying her orders Mulan looked up to her best friend on the command deck asking, "Will, can you get us out of here?" With a sharp nod, he replied, "I'll do mah right best." The ruggedly handsome pirate crouched low as he crept up on the helm. Turning her attention back to her crew Mulan ordered, "Ready your aim!" They moved as one to take up their positions, Red included.

Killian's vision began to clear just in time to take note of one cannibal taking care to aim higher and further than the others. A sharp blue gaze followed the expected trajectory and balked to land upon the rugged features that tugged at his heartstrings. "No!" As the shaft flew true Mulan shouted, "Fire!" Rifle fire rang out as Killian leaped over the stairs to the command deck in one panicked motion throwing himself in the path of the arrow. The ship turned from the shore heading out to open sea as a pale form crashed to deck huddled around his wound. "Ah no," Will shouted at the sight. Hazel eyes darted from his course to his lover torn between duty and the beautiful boy that threatened to break his heart. "Wha' 'ave ya dun now," the pirate lamented.

 **(((** Sorry it took so long to update. However, I promise the next one will be coming sooner or I wouldn't cliffhanger you like this **+++)))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Upon a Rough Sea**

Chapter Four

As the Oni Maru sliced through the waves taking to the relative safety of the sea, Jade charged up the stairs to the command deck eyes glowing blood red with rage. The instant the captain was within reach powerful legs began to wail on the prone man's stomach screaming, "You! Stupid! Son of a bitch! You move against me?!" Killian groaned with each strike his pale face quickly growing as red as his attacker's eyes. "Wait! He's wounded," Will pleaded shouting at the top of his lungs. The arrow protruding from their betrayer's shoulder had not escaped the captain's notice. "I know," the furious leader growled dangerously as the influence of her demonic sword eagerly amplified her ire coloring it with a healthy dose of cruelty under the guise of righteous anger. Mulan crouched to loom over her prey fisting her hand around that convenient ponytail to snarl in his face, "You will NOT keep my prize from me!" A rough tug collided that devious head with the deck so hard that stars burst behind crystal blue eyes causing his head to swim. With the ship removed from immediate danger Will rushed to hover over his lover with his hands raised protectively begging his best friend, "Please, he saved mah life. At least give 'im a chance ta explain."

Jade's body was a bundle of coiled rage and barely restrained violence as she openly snarled at the pirate foolish enough to get between her and the target of her fury. Ruby closed quickly behind to soothingly stroke her lover's quivering arms, "Darling please, I know he's a pile of reeking shit, but let's hear him out first. If he doesn't have a good excuse you can always kill him in a minute. What's the harm?" The captain's jaw pulsed wildly as barely restrained violence radiated from her deadly gaze. Just then a strained voice arose from the pitiful creature, "I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I swear it on my life." A wiry, predatory form pounced snatching a stubbled jaw, forcing the traitor to meet her withering gaze. "Your life is _**EXACTLY**_ what one more lie will cost you," the tawny lioness warned in no uncertain terms.

A rough cough shook through the agonized sailor causing him to spit up a bit of blood on the deck. Concern pinched Will's rugged features as he knelt next to his lover stroking that glossy black hair. "Why'd ya do it, ya daft fool," the first mate asked baffled by the pretty boy's behavior. Killian rolled onto his back to ease the pressure on the arrow in his shoulder even though it left him completely at the mercy of a group of pirates that had every reason to want his blood. Gathering his breath the now paler sailor confessed, "I only wanted you to give up on the fleece, that's all. I had no way to know there would be cannibals on the wrong island. I just wanted you to believe it was the right one, I swear. I meant you no harm." The glow of red in the captain's eyes faded to her normal brown, cold and hard, as they fixed her prisoner brooking no insolence with a single insistent word, "Why?" Shaky uneven breaths rattled through a bleeding chest as the battered sailor confessed, "Because I was afraid of what you would do with it. All that power unchecked, I couldn't just stand by and do nothing. It wouldn't be honorable." The rage bled from the proud exotic features leaving a wounded stoicism in its wake.

Much to the shock of all surrounded Ruby pushed passed her lover seething with rage to grip the arrow and twist. "Honorable?! Honorable is keeping your word! Honorable is giving those who've spared your life the benefit of a doubt if not your trust!" All those nearest to the agonized sailor were too stunned to interrupt as the beauty's eyes flashed an unearthly silver. White teeth turned into razor-sharp rows as Red twisted the shaft once more and spat upon the wounded creature screaming into pain twisted features, "I trusted you! I asked you to give us a chance, but no! Better to put all our lives in danger, sentence us to death for what we MIGHT do! You're a coward and worse!"

Shocked at the behavior Jade scooped up her lover pulling her off of the injured sailor. The captain looked over and caught the eye of loyal, stalwart Smitty ordering, "Take him to quarters!" The raggedly scarred ebony mountain of a man scooped up the prisoner in question easily as he replied, "Aye aye, captain." Their ragtag band relocated to the captain's quarters with Jade still carrying her squirming bundle. Shutting the door behind herself with a kick Jade set her feisty lover down demanding, "What was that?!" Ruby's chest heaved with rage that eerie silver sheen still over her eyes as she growled, "No one threatens _my_ woman!" The preternatural color of fierce eyes and those sharp teeth were almost as shocking as the usually kind and playful woman's actions. The captain cradled her lover's flushed cheeks soothing, "It's alright. We're safe now."

Red's breathing began to slow. Her teeth were blunt once more, the silver fading from her eyes as she replied evenly, "It's not alright." Raven brows bobbed acquiescing to the truth of the words, "Well yes, it's not alright, but it will be. Just calm down, darling." Jade's worry bled the last of the anger out of the feisty vixen. With a simple nod and a demure cast down look, Ruby deferred to her lover's wishes. With that settled the captain took a breath before crossing to the injured man now settled on her bed. Will sat at his lover's side wiping away the spittle with the cuff of his doublet. A wordless tap of her first mate's shoulder was all the command needed for him to clear the way. "Hold him steady," she instructed Smitty. The mammoth man did as ordered holding the pale man firmly on his side. Impartial brown eyes held terrified baby blues assuring the devious sailor, "Believe it or not this gives me no pleasure." With that, the former soldier shoved the arrow through. Will averted his eyes from his lover's pain as Killian screamed in naked agony.

The captain and quartermaster moved in coordination with Smitty snapping off the arrowhead so that Jade could safely pull the shaft clear. Killian whimpered pitifully his body slumping in the wake of the brutal first aid. Smitty set about cleansing the wound. As the initial sting of the alcohol began to fade Jade loomed over the misguided military man to inform him in an even tone, "You know what I appreciate and detest most about you?" A frail blue gaze peered up in timid curiosity as the intimidating exotic beauty continued, "You remind me of me when I was young and stupid, possessed by duty and honor." The predatory beauty spat the last few words as though they left a foul taste in her mouth.

Will shoved away from the spot of wall he had been leaning against as an icy dread knotted his gut. Jade could hear her friend's protective reaction, but continued cautiously regardless, "That is why you live. That is why I will pay the demon's cost to heal you. And that is why tomorrow morning after you've rested and have a clear head, I will tell you exactly why I _need_ that sail." At those words, the rakish pirate could hold his tongue no longer. "Do ya really think thaz' tha best idea, especially considerin' wha' jus' 'appened," the first mate urged as his pulse hammered in his ears. Kind brown eyes cast a tender knowing gaze over her shoulder towards her best friend as Mulan stated simply, "You know the truth is the only thing that will stop him. If we want him to trust us we're going to have to trust him. It's the only way unless of course, you want him dead."

The rugged pirate's jaw clenched and unclenched torn between loyalty and desire. Guarded, wounded hazel eyes alighted on his lover urging, "You betta' naught make me regret this, yeah?" Curious blue eyes shifted from the captain to the first mate and back uncertain of his fate or what this confidence may cost him. With a hard swallow, Killian offered what reassurance he could, "I'll do mah best." That answer seemed to please the unpredictable exotic beauty as a soft smile warmed her features. A gentle hand lay upon his thigh as Jade offered hopefully, "If your honor is true, I'm sure you will not let me down." That statement was even more confusing than the last to the battered sailor.

"Now lie back," the captain commanded drawing her sword. With a shaky swallow and no other choices, Killian did as instructed. Rippling thighs surrounded his waist and pinned pale arms beneath the toned captain's weight. Ruby followed the scene curiously even as a worry of what this cost might be knotted her stomach. Emerald eyes searched the other faces in the room to get a read on this danger. Will's worry seemed mostly for his lover and this mysterious secret. Smitty seemed his usual undaunted self. Red tried to silence her worry while she held her tongue. Jade carefully placed the flat of the blade across Killian's shoulders. Sword and wielder began to glow a soft blue as the wound knit itself back together. The pale sailor groaned face reddening at the pain of the rapidly rebuilding muscle and tissue. It was not unlike a thousand Charlie horses all at once, but when the glow faded so too did the pain.

Killian lay panting trying to gather his breath completely exhausted by the experience. The procedure seemed to drain the captain as well as she stumbled dizzily in dismounting him. Best friend and lover both rushed to her aid. Will got there first cradling her tenderly. Hazel eyes gazed down in worry as the first mate brushed an errant strand of hair back from cherished features urging, "Are you sure about this?" A crooked half grin curved slightly delirious features as the captain replied saucily, "Sure is for old, boring people. We're pirates, remember?" Mulan punctuated the statement with a playful, adoring pat on her best friend's rugged cheek. A soft chuckle rattled through the rakish pirate as he released his more steadily standing friend. "Right."

Now that her best friend was somewhat consoled the captain took a few shaky steps into the waiting arms of her ever-surprising lover. Jade leaned heavily on the concerned beauty as she instructed, "You two take the room tonight. I'll need you strong and ready tomorrow." Will's brow arched as he eyed her unsteady form asking, "You sure abou' tha'?" A wolfish grin was tossed in his direction as she shared a still for the moment secret joke with her best friend, "I have other ways." The cryptic statement was punctuated by a sharp sudden spank of the voluptuous beauty's derriere. A high pitched squeak leaked from the blushing beauty as she jerked a bit from the impact. Warm laughter shook a bronze chest easing the tension in the room. The men could not help but smile, even reserved Smitty. Their delight only deepened the flush in apple cheeks.

Jade took mercy on her embarrassed lover shifting the attention with an order, "Come, Smitty, let's give these gentlemen the room." The loyal quartermaster approached offering kindly, "Shall I assist you, captain?" The exotic beauty gave her lover a gentle smile as she praised the woman's hidden skills, "Not necessary. She's got me." Ruby glowed under the confidence in the familiar ability crowing, "That I do." A subtle nod communicated the ebony man's acquiescence to his captain's order. Instead, the large loyal man crossed to hold the door open for the ladies. Once outside a crisp breeze welcomed Jade as she ordered, "Weigh anchor and tuck the ship in for the night, Smitty." With a sharp nod, the quartermaster replied, "Aye aye, captain," and set about fulfilling her orders.

Concerned emerald orbs flowed over proud features paled lighter than their normal copper glow. "Are you sure this is a good idea," Ruby inquired kindly. A warm brown gaze floated up reassuring her lady, "I have a plan." Hope began to rise at those simple words, but the next gave the maiden pause. "But there's something we must discuss first," Jade gently stated as she crossed to settle heavily on the low railing where once the kind lady had comforted her. With a hard swallow against the nervous tightening of her throat, the buxom beauty asked, "What's that?" An inquisitive gaze carefully read porcelain features for their reaction as the captain continued, "What happened back there."

White teeth pinched a plush bottom lip as Ruby replied in a guilty tone, gaze cast down, "You mean my temper." It had been the first time that her fascinating new lover had seen the barmaid's dark side and she worried that the pirate might find it off-putting. A dark brow rose in silent disbelief of the voluptuous creature's seeming ignorance of Jade's purpose. "No, I mean your silver eyes," she clarified in a no-nonsense tone. Red giggled nervously as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Oh, you mean my steely gaze. Yeah, some people find it unnerving, but doesn't everyone have a steely gaze when they're upset," the vixen admitted hoping that it didn't upset her exotic lover.

The woman once known as Mulan took the former maiden's hand giving it a light squeeze insisting on her attention. When emerald eyes met hers once more the captain knew the beauty's ignorance to be true. "Ruby, your eyes turned silver, not some steely gaze, but completely silver like a fish's eye." Plump red lips worked in wordless astonishment against the air. "And your teeth became as razor sharp as a shark's. Did you not know this," the exhausted pirate kindly inquired. "No, I mean… No, that can't be," Ruby denied the truth in a shaky tone. A gentle thumb soothingly stroked back and forth across the back of her lady's hand silently assuring the beauty that this did not affect Jade's feelings for her.

"So you know nothing about how this came to be," the captain carefully prodded. A stubborn chin shook from side to side rejecting the possibility as Ruby corrected her lover, "No, no. Granny said everyone has a steely gaze if they get mad enough. It's nothing." Knowing brown eyes dipped with a sigh. It was obvious to the tactician that this sweet creature's grandmother had kept things from her. Gathering what strength she had left Mulan met emerald eyes assuring her treasure, "It means something, but it changes nothing for me. When you're ready to seek answers you will have my full support."

Even though logic screamed that this stunning creature was mad, perhaps a side effect of the sword's influence, the concern and blind acceptance were deeply touching. A tender smile descended to caress soft pink lips a moment. Cupping a proud cheek Ruby cooed softly, "Thank you." Mulan's smile spread to sparkle in her eyes as she gazed adoringly at the ever-fascinating creature. An elegant thumb stroked back and forth over high cheekbones as the barmaid returned to her previous concern, "But what are we going to do about you? You need real rest."

A mischievous light danced in warm brown eyes as Jade corrected her, "No, I need the strength, energy, and healing that _can_ come with rest." Mahogany brows pinched in confusion. The captain's tone took on a seductively daring tone as she continued, "What's better than sleep?" Apple cheeks flushed at the inference even as plush lips curved impishly answering, "I can think of a number of things." Mulan chuckled warmly as she pulled the buxom beauty closer challenging, "And what's better than sex?" Emerald eyes darkened lustfully as a willful heart pounded in a lightly heaving chest responding, "With you? Nothing I know of."

Tawny arms surrounded that voluptuous form drawing it tight against the captain's body. "So what could possibly be better for me than to pleasure you out here under the stars for the world to see?" Ruby panted raggedly mind and flesh overheated by the mere concept. A hungry brown gaze held tight to deliciously stunned emerald orbs as the captain slowly began to undo the buttons of her lady's waistcoat. Plush lips trembled still not quite certain if this was real. Jade rose to her feet slowly drawing the garment apart as she asked with a quirked brow, "Well?" A timid tongue rolled over dry lips to reply in a breathless whisper, "Yes." With a roll of slim shoulders, the waistcoat fell to the deck. With that enthralling acquiescence, the pirate's kiss tenderly seared plump lips as she brazenly lost herself in her lady's charms.

With the others gone brooding hazel eyes landed on the mess of trouble laying in the captain's bed. "And wut am I ta do wit' you," the rugged pirate challenged. Crystal blue eyes danced with an impish leer as the reclined sailor replied raising up onto his elbows, "Well I have a few ideas, but they won't work with you so far away." A firm finger wagged reproachfully as Will warned crossing to his lover's bedside, "Don' you try workin' them pretty boy charms on me. It won' distract me from wut ya done." As much as the first mate was upset with the beautiful man before him, the pirate was more deeply disturbed to have come so close to losing something he was coming so painfully close to needing. Both sensations were unsettling to the ruggedly handsome thief.

"Ya mean savin' yer life," Killian inquired radiating penitent charm. A heavy sigh leaked from the pirate as he settled to sit at his lover's side accusing, "Like the cap'n did yours? And ya know damn well wut I mean." A guilty gaze dipped beneath thick lashes as slender shoulders sagged beneath the weight of his sins. Killian still had no idea what the captain's plans were or if they would truly ease his concerns as promised. Nothing was certain yet except that he had let his lover down. The sight tugged at Will's heartstrings despite his better judgment. "I really am sorry, for whatever it's worth," the pale rakishly handsome young man muttered with a heavy heart. A meaty hand closed around that stubbled chin coaxing those beautiful eyes to meet a slowly softening guarded hazel stare. "This is yur last shot. Ya really _can't_ bollocks this one up," Will pleaded torn between the future he wished for and the fears that held him back.

Hope dawned becomingly over rosy cheeks to dance in crystalline eyes as Killian vowed, "I won't. I swear. I may not know what's goin' on, but I know I've acted a fool and I'd do anythin' ta make it up to ya." Helplessly enchanted by the endearing glow reaching out for his spirit Will drifted closer purring in a husky tone, "I may yet hol' ya to tha'." Firm lips claimed a soft pair with a reserved intensity the very kiss itself mirroring the push and pull warring within the first mate. That all too familiar heat coiled in the sailor's belly as he reached up to cup a weather-worn cheek. The pale beauty of a man lost himself in the embrace caressing those stout lips in gentle reassurance.

Killian could feel his lover's hesitance fade as a mind-blowing tongue claimed his mouth searing every surface with the intensity of the brigand's desire. The sailor's soft moans flowed delectably over Will's tongue daring him for more. The pirate broke the kiss, eyes blazing, to tear the doublet from his shoulders and toss it across the room. The sable haired sailor followed suit yanking his shirt over his head and tossing it aside without a care as he rose up to meet his lover's lips once more. The first mate fisted a hand in that long dark hair greedily pulling the pretty boy deeper into his kiss. The fiery dance fused their mouths as the pale gentleman melted beneath the overwhelming need radiating from the rugged man crawling over him.

Will pressed his lover into the mattress with his own body as he tossed off his ever open waistcoat. Wide calloused hands flowed over pale skin delighting in the remarkably soft feel of the dark curls decorating Killian's chest. A desperate need for air broke the embrace. Heat poured from entrancing hazel orbs lighting a fire within the panting sailor as the rugged pirate purred in a husky tone, "Well you finally got what you wanted." The first mate delighted in the look of confusion in those beautiful blue eyes as he kicked off his boots. Nestling between firm thighs the pirate pressed his need between his lover's legs as he continued, "A night in a sof' bed with a spectacula' lova'."

The pale beauty's moan rattled deep in his chest as his own need surged to life at the hot hard press. A rakish grin curved soft pink lips as Killian agreed, "Lucky me." A meaty hand pressed the sailor tight against the mattress as firm lips languidly traced trails of muscle down a wiry frame. The former junior officer relaxed under the tantalizing pressure relenting to whatever the rugged fellow intended. "Lucky indeed," Will agreed fixing his lover with a wicked stare as he unfastened the beautiful man's breeches. With a rough yank, the brigand pulled the fabric from the object of his desire. "Ye may 'ave yur faults, but I do owe ya a bit a somethin' special for savin' mah life and all." Pink lips trembled with erotic curiosity as the sailor inquired, "And wut might tha' be?"

A devilish grin curved undeniable lips before they descended to wrap around the beautiful man's throbbing member. Blue eyes rolled back on a ragged moan as a vigorous tongue tormented the tip before taking him whole. The warm insistent pressure throbbed through the sailor seeming to vibrate through his entire being. Killian's toes curled in his boots as he kicked into the mattress slim hips thrusting upward. That deliciously bobbing head moved with him controlling the depth of the pirate's stroke as he taunted and teased the quivering pretty boy. Nimble fingers held on tight to spiky brown hair as every last muscle in a pale body tightened trembling on a razor's edge before exploding into the stunning pirate. It was not the first time someone had wrapped lips around the former officer, but it was by far the most intense.

A fine sheen of sweat covered that sweetly trembling pale form as Will rose up on his knees stripping his lover's remaining clothes. As he crawled over that temptingly tight body the pirate slipped out of his trousers savoring a leisurely press of their bodies. A cheeky grin greeted his lover's approach as Killian purred, "You're quite good." The first mate returned a cocky smile promising, "I'm jus' getting' started." The two men chuckled as one sharing the same lustful thought. When Will lifted pale knees limber legs rose to surround him welcomingly. It was the first time that they had laid together in comfort in an actual bed. There was none of the urgency or fear of discovery of before, only a sense of belonging that felt more right than either could have imagined.

Will languished in the moment stroking the legs around him appreciatively. With a slow, savoring kiss the rugged thief teasingly trailed the tip of his need through a valley of sensitive flesh. Killian whimpered longingly as he arched up, his body willing and ready. The pirate begrudgingly abandoned the kiss to spit into his hand. Intense hazel orbs pinned a deep blue pair as a meaty hand tenderly lathered the sailor's back bits in saliva to slicken the twitching eager entrance. At the first slow press, the first teasing hint of penetration the sailor gasped gripping his lover's shoulders tightly. Finally being face to face with the roguish charmer Killian was surprised by the tenderness in his lover's eyes and voice as the pirate asked, "Are ya a'right?"

The endearing concern fluttered the pale beauty's heart as he replied breathily, "Neva' betta'." A wolfish half grin tugged at talented lips as the rakishly handsome thief retorted, "Let's see wha' we can' do 'bout tha'." With a slow ardent press of hips Will was true to his word. The more the pirate filled him the more Killian's head reeled with an overwhelming euphoria. The way the pretty boy's head fell back was almost as heavenly as how he clenched around the cockney rogue's throbbing member. The rest of the world seemed to fade away leaving nothing but the delirious pleasure of sliding languidly in and out of that quivering form.

Unable to resist the siren's call of an outstretched taut neck Will rained firm, delicate kisses over its surface as the roll of his hips grew steadily more insistent. Strong, pale arms wrapped around tan shoulders as Killian began to thrust back ravenous for more of the surprisingly tender pirate. Of all of the first mate's many conquests never had he felt this clawing need to nurture and protect. Claiming another man was one thing. It was raw, territorial and primal. These things he understood, but what the thief felt growing in his heart for the beautiful man beneath him was something altogether different.

Bulky chiseled arms wrapped around the pale trembling figure holding the beauty closer as powerful hips thrust faster bucking wildly within. "Oh FUCK, Will yes," Killian cried out in raw shameless wanton need as he rocked back against the thrilling filling he was receiving. Panting raggedly Will leaned his forehead against his lover's lost in the primal nature of his own rhythms. At the end of his restraint, the pirate's back arched to press his deepest as he erupted fiercely within the beautiful man in his arms. His lover's pleasure exploded across Killian's nerves daring him to defy its allure, but the sailor could not, did not wish, to resist. The former young officer's release flooded warmly between their heated bodies as the pirate settled panting against him.

A flood of unfamiliar and unnerving emotions washed over the usually guarded thief. With men it had always been simple. Will thought there was no danger of becoming attached, of risking his heart. As a warm, sentimental gaze settled on sharp features softened by rosy cheeks the pirate knew that that was exactly what was in danger here. Slowly gathering his breath keen blue eyes gently caressed a pinched brow. The look in his lover's troubled eyes pinched Killian's heart painfully. A kind thumb soothingly stroked the physical expression of the rugged charmer's inner turmoil as the pretty boy purred softly, "What is it, luv?"

"You," Will answered plainly. "Yer nothin' but trouble," the rakish pirate accused in a wistful tone of voice. A wide smile sparkled in deep blue eyes as Killian playfully replied, "Tha's wut ya like about me." Caught in the web of his lover's charms the first mate returned the smile teasing impishly, "Tha' und so much more." The former officer's heart skipped a beat as he challenged, "Show me." Rising to the bait the rugged charmer fused their lips once more in a breathtaking embrace.

 **(((** Okay folks, this is my second ever and first in a decade attempt at writing boy slash. Let me know what you think. Reviews are always welcome :) **)))**


	5. Chapter 5

**(((** Welcome back gentle readers :) Sorry it took so long. My schedule has been crazy. Please forgive any errors as I have no beta and little to no time for editing myself. I am certainly open to volunteers. And as always feedback is greatly appreciated-whether it keeps me motivated or just makes me better. Thanks again for your time and interest. And now, on with the adventure! **)))**

 **Upon a Rough Sea**

Chapter Five

The sun hid behind thick dark clouds as rough waves rocked the Oni Maru. Fat drops of rain rudely awakened the captain. A light peppering quickly grew into a downpour. Ruby squealed rising from atop her exotic lover. With a miserable groan, Jade stood covering the feisty maiden's body with her own as she ushered the disgruntled beauty towards her cabin. The door slammed open bouncing against the wall as the ladies rushed in on the startled lovers occupying the captain's bed. "Whuz goin' on," Wil barked at the sudden intrusion. "Your time is up," the captain grumbled shaking the water from her hair like a beast. "The sky is falling out there," Red groused shivering as she stood at the foot of the bed wretchedly drenched. Both men's eyebrows rose at the sheet of rain pouring in the door.

Before any could think to close it the portal was occupied by a massive ebony man. "Captain, the rigging has been secured and all hatches closed," Smitty dutifully informed his leader. "Good work. Now come in and close that damn door," Jade barked. The mountainous scarred man did as he was told. Tawny skin prickled and tightened under the saturated silken strands striped over her torso. Teeth chattering and shivering wildly the soaked leader set about putting a fire together immediately. With arms wrapped tightly around herself, the feisty wench stayed close to her lover hoping that the flames cooperated quickly. While the others were distracted by the hearth seemed a perfect time for the men tangled in the sheets to surreptitiously slip into their hastily discarded clothing.

The fireplace obeyed quickly roaring to life. Jade took a moment to absorb the warmth letting it breathe life back into her bones before turning a sour determined look upon her gathered cohorts. "Well, I suppose this is the perfect weather for a dark tale. Everyone make yourself comfortable," the captain ordered with a nod towards the table. Each shuffled hesitantly towards a chair. Cold, wet and miserable Ruby was not awake enough yet to recall what was so ominous. "You still mean to go through with it, then," Wil asked settling his doublet over broad shoulders as he slid into a chair. "I do," the captain stated in no uncertain terms as she unlocked a chest on the mantel to retrieve a tattered scroll. Insistent brown eyes locked with eerie crystalline orbs adding just as determinedly, "You too, Smitty. You deserve to hear this." At the command, the out of sorts quartermaster settled his hulking frame silently in a chair.

"So what is so dreadfully somber about this secret you've been harboring," Killian asked hoping to lighten the mood as he casually draped a lanky frame across the armrests in a rather cavalier recline. "All in due time, Mr. Jones," Jade assured him as she purposefully approached the table to stand before the gathered heart of her crew. A deep breath gathered courage and air for the tale. The obvious distress tugged at Ruby's heartstrings. An elegant hand stealthily slipped into a dangling copper palm in silent support. The kindness warmed the captain's heart. A gentle squeeze communicated her appreciation as she continued. "However we'll start off easy. Once upon a time, there was a humble girl named Mulan. She loved her country. She loved her family. And it was love for both as well as duty and honor that sent her to war." A look of recognition crossed the faces of the newest recruits but it was Killian that gave it voice first, "The girl war hero! Yes, I've heard of her. She saved her whole country if I'm not mistaken."

"They used to sing songs of her in the tavern," Ruby added emerald eyes sparkling as they looked up at her dashing lover in an all new light. "What they don't sing about is what happened after," the captain continued her tale. "You see this dangerous man, Shan Yu, threatened everything she knew but the cost of his defeat was higher than I ever could have imagined." With that change in pronouns, the story turned more personal and the rakish captain's features became more fragile as though a reflection of that once innocent girl had seeped through the façade. "It wasn't until I was able to turn his own sword upon him that I finally defeated the unkillable barbarian. When I presented his sword to the emperor He urged me to keep it. I thought it was an honor for my deed. Little did I know the crafty old man had darker intentions."

At the pause in her tale, Captain Jade released her lover's hand to demonstratively draw the cursed sword. For a moment smoke seemed to flicker in its reflection like a living thing. Suddenly yellow slitted eyes flashed from within that smoke startling the gathered crew. All recoiled in shock and horror save those most familiar with it-Mulan and Wil. "You see this blade is cursed. Unknown lifetimes ago a demon was slain with it and remains trapped inside. It bestows power upon its wielder but at a terrible cost. The demon demands to be fed sin and vice in return for its gifts, taking delight in corrupting its wielder. The punishment for denying this begins with an overwhelming pain and ends with the demon consuming the bearer's soul and taking over their body to be reborn anew. The emperor knew this and meant to escape the cost by letting that burden fall to me. I had no idea. The first time I used the sword a lust overtook me that ruined my deepest friendships leaving me confused and frightened. When I went to the emperor for aid he revealed to me the true nature of the sword of Shan Yu. First war tried to take my father, then it took my innocence in every way imaginable and now my country, my emperor demanded I sacrifice my honor for his glory-to become his living weapon."

Smitty's jaw tightened crystalline eyes broiling with rage. Killian looked pale and ill as though he may vomit from the horror and betrayal of it all. Ruby reached out to place a comforting hand on her lover's arm hoping to provide some solace from the pain of the past. "I am so sorry. I wish there was something I could do," the kind-hearted maiden offered. The haunted look upon the captain's features softened to gaze upon treasured features with a gentle smile. "But you have," Mulan informed her sheathing the dreaded sword. "The delicious sins we have enjoyed keep the demon at bay. It would not be an exaggeration to say that your passion has saved my soul." With that gentle statement, the pirate leaned over cradling a flush cheek to place a tender kiss upon plush lips. Ruby sighed wistfully into the embrace giving herself over to it wholeheartedly.

Hazel orbs soften over a sentiment smile to see his often tormented best friend so blissful under the influence of the feisty young girl. Loyal Smitty tried not to look directly at the private gesture but was gladdened by his captain's joy. A cheeky grin curved Killian's lips at the sweet scene before interrupting, "Not to dampen your lovely moment, but however did you come to be here if you were to be your emperor's instrument?" A dark gaze withered the pale young sailor as the captain straightened replying, "You assume I was. You see I decided if the emperor was going to sell my soul for his own gain I would refuse him that trophy. If the price was my honor, dignity, and pride I would be the only one to gain from it. I fled the country denying him his prize. I would not be used for his amusement and left to suffer the humiliation of the cost by his whim."

A gesture of disgust tossed the scroll upon the table. As it unraveled her portrait surrounded by Chinese characters was clear. "He was furious and placed a price on my head hoping to have his trinket one way or the other. That is why my true name can never be spoken outside of this room." The gathered crew nodded their understanding and acceptance. Wil searched each of their expressions carefully for the slightest sign of disloyalty. The first mate was comforted to see none as he had hoped not to have to slash any of the throats in his current company. Dark brows lifted over sapphire eyes as Killian admitted, "Well that certainly explains your conflicted feelings about honor and your distaste for corrupt figureheads. However, I don't understand what that has to do with the sail."

The new recruit's ability to see through to the heart of the matter charmed the captain bringing a smile to her face. That focus could come in handy in the times ahead. She decided to reward her newest asset with the truth. "The land you were to travel to is a magical island. Your king wanted you to retrieve a mystical poison from it. What I desire is a way to free me of the sword without the cost of my soul or my life-which would also put the weapon in the hands of someone considerable less scrupulous than I, I imagine." Killian's eyes bulged at the thought. The sailor had witnessed firsthand the violence and cruelty that overcame the once honorable warrior when influenced by the blade. The idea of someone less reputable wielding it was a terrifying thought indeed.

"We would never let anything like that happen," Ruby insisted before turning to the first mate for back up. "Right, Wil?" The cockney pirate grinned ear to ear further enchanted by the captain's paramour. "You've got tha' right, Red. Nothin's gon' 'appen ta the cap'n under our watch," he assured her with gusto. A broad smile overtook sharp features completely charmed by the loyalty of those nearest and dearest to her. "You have my sword and my silence, my captain," Smitty vowed solemnly. That only left Mr. Jones to report out his intent. As gazes turned towards him the formerly unpredictable sailor straightened in his chair to formally offer, "Well in light of the circumstances I believe the sword is currently in the best possible hands. I am truly in your service, my lady. My weapons and wits are yours to command. Let's see about freeing you from this abomination properly, shall we?"

With that final assurance, hope blossomed in the once-jaded captain's heart. "Then we're all in agreement. As soon as the weather lifts we will find our way to the right island, retrieve the sail and head for Pan's Island," Mulan announced. "But until the weather clears I say we pass the time toasting our pact. What say you?" Cheers rang up around the table most notably from Wil who immediately leaped to action retrieving the rum. The companions passed the time in good spirits. The captain and her lover dried much quicker by combined body heat once the dashing woman pulled the voluptuous wench into her lap. Smitty who sipped very lightly at the potent drink laughed at the cheer of his comrades pleasantly shocking most with the harmonious timber of his chuckle. "I didn' know ya could' do it, man," Wil chuckled cheerily. "Really? 'Cause I already charmed one out of him the other day," Ruby sassed with a cocky smile. "Now why doesn' that su'prise me," Killian interjected with a cheeky half grin. "It's true," the quartermaster confirmed her statement with amusing plainness. All shared a laugh as well as another drink at that.

After a few hours, the tempest gave way to calm seas. The mostly steady, at least when they leaned on one another, comrades made their way out onto the deck. With Jade and Killian's minds together they quickly repaired the navigation equipment and adjusted their course. In a matter of hours, the Oni Maru found the appropriate shore that would bring them closest to the mountain where the sail had been hidden away. "This states that we will find the sail in the maw of the beast," Killian informed his associates. Mulan and Wil looked a bit put off by the statement. "Don't worry so much," Mr. Jones offered, "It's probably just some superstitious drabble that will turn out to be a deep cave or well or some dreadful lava pit. I'm willing to bet an excess of rope and cleverness will see us through more or less unscathed."

"By your word, Mr. Jones," the captain stated holding him to his assurances. "After you." With a wave of her hand, Jade bid him lead the way. With a chipper grin, the sobered sailor grabbed his trusty shoulder bag and shoved a generous amount of rope into it as he headed for the longboat. Wil followed close after his lover. As Ruby approached the ladder a firm grip brought her up short. "And where do you think you're going," Mulan asked skeptically. An adorable pout overtook cherubic features as Red pleaded, "Oh come on, you have to let me go. I'm a good shot and I'm great at sniffing out hidden things."

A contemplative look flowed over the pirate's features. "You mean like your steely gaze," the captain inquired. Confusion batted thick lashes as the maiden searched her memory to reply, "Yeah, I guess. It's something I've always been good at, like an instinct." With a reserved sigh the captain relented, "Alright, but be careful and stay close to me." A beaming smile lit Ruby's face as she saucily retorted, "You can pretty much count on that, stud." With a swift peck, the exuberant femme hopped from the railing to climb the ladder down to the longboat into the waiting gentlemanly hands of Mr. Jones. Charmed by her energy Jade chuckled and shook her head. The captain turned her attention to the quartermaster stating, "I leave the ship in your capable hands, Smitty. Take care of the old girl." The stalwart ebony man solemnly vowed, "As though she were my own, captain." Hope blossomed unrepentantly in the exotic beauty's chest as she made her way down with a radiant smile.

A quick trip in the longboat followed by a short trek through the woods brought the company to a cave entrance. The surrounding foliage yielded the raw material for makeshift torches before the group made their way inside. It was slow going at first as the darkness seemed to devour the light their torches cast. Visibility was perhaps 5 feet at best. There was definitely something eerie about it. After 40 minutes of inching their way through the dark, the tunnel opened up into a cavern. They could tell because a lava pool from the far end cast an unsettling glow about the chamber. "Well, I guess you were right about that lava," Jade conceded. Killian grinned in reply happily leading their merry band deeper.

"Wait!" Wil's arm shot out bringing his lover up short. The sudden stop sent a few stray pebbles scuttling forward that suddenly seemed to fall for quite a long drop. With a rough swallow, the sailor looked down at the sudden drop-off. The flickering glow of the lava was not bright enough to light every crack in the floor and this one was a considerably wide one. "Thanks for that," he gratefully offered. "Be careful moving forward," the captain ordered sternly. "We haven't won this yet." As the scoundrels skirted the drop off they noticed by the light of the torches as they approached that the ground seemed to be honeycombed with potentially fatal falls if one weren't cautious.

Throughout the creepy room, Ruby had held tight to her lover's back, but something stirred in her gut near one particularly wide hole. The feisty maiden felt drawn to it in a way beyond comprehension or explanation. She stayed staring down at it hoping to get some inkling of what it was that called to her so. Jade turned noticing the lack of grip on her shoulders. The captain returned to her lover's side curious as to what had entranced the beauty. "Ruby, what is it?"Before she could articulate a response Killian returned interrupting her thoughts eagerly encouraging, "Come on, the lava pit is just ahead. We're almost there." The urging stirred a stubborn refusal in the inscrutable woman. "No," Ruby argued firmly, "It's right here."

The sailor chuckled at the strange flare of obstinacy assuring the charming vixen, "This is just another hole in the ground like every other hole in the ground. The lava is right over there. Come on." A sheen of silver flashed over the wench's eyes a moment giving everyone a bit of pause. "No, I'm telling you it's down there. I don't know how I know, but it is. I'd bet my life on it," Ruby swore. Green eyes flowed from the pale hand on her arm up to meet eager blue eyes. "Yesterday I asked you to give us a chance and you ignored my advice," Red began gently. With a sigh, a penitent gaze met the floor. A tender hand lifted a stubbled chin looking for some sign of the man she had wanted to make her friend within the sailor she wasn't sure she could trust. "Now I'm asking you to trust me."

Pale shoulders sagged in defeat. "Mr. Scarlet, prepare a rope for our descent," the captain ordered sensing that the conflict was conceded. "Aye aye, Cap'n," Wil concurred quickly snagging his lover's satchel to begin securing a solid length of rope to a nearby rock formation. Once the remaining length was kicked down into the inky, seemingly bottomless chasm Killian took the rope from his lover's hands. "I'll scout ahead," the ponytailed sailor with something to prove announced. A remorseful gaze leveled on the instinctive beauty as he continued, "It's the least I can do." A tan, weathered jaw tightened as the first mate advised his lover, "A'right but be careful down the'e." A cheery smile greeted the concern as Killian assured the rakish pirate, "Don't worry. I'll be back in one piece."

With that, the junior officer hopped down into the hole quickly repelling down the side. Keen eyes searched the surrounding walls for any sign of a nook or cranny large enough to accommodate the sail as the torch battled the darkness. After several moments Jade called out worried at the silence, "Status report, Mr. Jones." Killian paused twirling about to make sure he hadn't missed anything in the surrounding area before replying, "Nothing yet but sheer walls and more hole, captain. I've yet to find the bottom." With a nervous swallow, Mulan hollered back, "Keep searching."

"Aye aye!" As much as Killian wanted to put his faith in the somewhat soiled innocent, hope seemed in short supply in this endless black. After a few more steps a shuffling sound caught his attention. Sharp blue eyes searched the darkness striking at it with his torch. When that revealed nothing, the sailor called out on pure instinct, "Hello." Those remaining up top exchanged looks of confusion and concern. "Wha' is it," Wil called out his gut tightening painfully with worry. "I'm not sure," Killian hollered back. The pale skinned beauty of a man could barely finish the thought much less his sentence before a massive tentacle wrapped around his calf and ankle. He screamed as it bore down nearly crushing the bones beneath.

All above gasped at the sound, but it was Mulan who flew into action. In one fluid motion, she dove into the pit and drew her demonic sword. It blazed as did her eyes, weapon and master lighting the darkness in a fearsome freefall. As she neared the source of the screams the beast squawked and roared at the illumination from a beak-like structure ringed in a spiral of jagged razor-sharp teeth. "Mulan!" The sound of her sweet lover screaming her true name reminded the brazen captain of everything she had to live for. The giant squid-like creature struck out swinging a tentacle at the approaching projectile of a person. Spinning in mid-air the calculated soldier sliced the attacking tentacle and turned to sever the grappling one.

The beast screamed spraying a black substance that burned her skin where it landed. Fire leaped from the demonic sword to surround the soldier in a protective veil carrying her past the monster's defenses. A tight flip brought the full weight of gravity and every bit of force the captain could muster to bear into a single strike right through the beast's eye. It screamed and wailed as they fell together. A mighty jerk pulled the sword free only to be replaced by Mulan's fist as the agonized warrior spun to plant her blade in the sheer rock wall of the chasm.

The brave beauty screamed in anguish as the dying beast writhed around her arm spitting more of its acidic blood to sear her skin away. "Captain!" Killian called out to rescuer for some sign of her fate. As Mulan dangled there between the desperate desire to release her prize in order to end her pain and the stubborn determination to hold to the corpse eating at her flesh a pathetic whimper was the only sound the soldier could muster. The limping sailor followed the sound like a beacon. When the light of the torch found her face tears streamed over the once proud features.

"Are you al…" One look at the meaty excuse for an arm quickly dissolving towards bone and Killian knew the words were useless. "What's happening?!" Ruby's screams of abject terror gave the fearsome warrior the courage to push through the pain and hold to her prize. "Come on, ol' girl! Give us a shout like I got into your good booze," Wil hollered desperate for some sign of his friend's state. Despite the dire circumstances Jade couldn't help but laugh at the frantic call. The echoing sound of it relieved those above as they remembered to breathe once more. With an encouraging smile, the wounded sailor offered his hand to the ravaged captain, "Just grab on. We'll put those lazy gits to work yet."

With a hard swallow, the soldier nodded her agreement. After a breath to gather her strength Mulan swung her grip from sword to the offered hand. Booted feet reached out to retrieve the sword from the rock wall and held tight. "Pull us up and be quick about it! Our captain's a right bloody mess," Killian shouted. Wil and Ruby exchanged panic glances and dove for the rope as one. With strength born of desperation, the two quickly heaved their respective lovers to safety along with the massive toxic corpse attached to the captain's arm.

At the sight of meat and bone Ruby nearly vomited. The distraught beauty held back for fear of infecting the wound as she carefully pried her lover's arm free of the clearly dangerous corpse. "Oh, Gods, Jade," the maiden cried fumbling for how to possibly fix this. Injuries this grave were well beyond the bit of mending that she knew. "Don't touch the black blood," Mulan croaked from a cracked throat. Panicked gazes flowed over the acid seared tawny form searching for some way to assist. Falling back to his failsafe the first mate asked, "What can we do?" The captain pointed down at her boots replying, "My sword, give me my sword."

"Right, sure," Wil cursed looking at the acid blood coated weapon. Ruby sobbed uncontrollably as terror that at the thought of losing this wondrous creature overwhelmed her. She cried into her hands so hard that she didn't even notice the strange lump that fell with her tears. Killian's mind raced for a solution to his new friends' woes. As a thought occurred he ceased cradling his own wounded leg long enough to rip the sleeve from his shirt to offer to his lover, "Here, use this." The first mate accepted it gratefully. "I could just kiss you," the rakish pirate announced as he wrapped the quickly dissolving cloth around the handle. It lasted long enough to place the weapon within the captain's reach however and that was all that mattered. Red gasped as she looked up afraid to breathe as though the slightest movement could shatter this fragile hope. On pure instinct and absent thought, the beauty clutched the lump in her hand. "I'll hold you to that," the pretty boy quipped with a grin delighted as much by the promise as his ability to aid his rescuer.

A slight sizzle tore at the soldier as she gripped her sword. The searing only lasted a moment. In a brilliant flash of blue light, the acid blood evaporated. Tremors racked the captain's form from top to bottom in a full body seizure as muscle reknitted to bone and skin grew back in a slow wave bit by bit. Mulan screamed with wild abandon at the torturous healing. When the light finally dimmed the completely raggedly violated warrior curled in upon herself like an infant whimpering quietly. Finally able to breathe again Ruby cradled her lover tenderly stroking sable strands as she rained grateful kisses over pinched features gushing, "Oh Jade, you're alive! You're alive. Thank the Gods, you're alive."

The trembling warrior clung to her lover and the comfort the beauty offered. Leaning closer Killian soothingly stroked his rescuer's back offering, "I can only imagine how horrible that must have been, but I for one am glad to still have you around, captain." Not only was Mulan weak as a kitten after having so much of her flesh ravaged by acid and the rough raw agony of demonic healing, but in the pit of her gut she could feel the demon gnawing for its price. With ragged hitched breaths Jade rolled onto her back to inform her companions as she retrieved her opium pipe, "The demon calls. We must hurry. Wil, retrieve the sail. I'm guessing the only safe way to avoid the acid is down the throat."

"Aye aye, captain," the first mate rushed to complete the order in a timely fashion. One rough draw steadied the warrior's ragged nerves a bit. Yellow slitted eyes met clear blue apologetically as Mulan addressed her newest crew member, "You're wounded and we need to move fast. This will numb the pain and help appease the demon's hunger a moment." Killian was startled by the change in the captain's eyes but the control in her voice fed his faith that she remained in control. The sailor nodded his consent, "A'right." With a deep inhale from the pipe, the captain grabbed the wounded man by the back of the neck and pulled his lips to hers. His shock was entertaining to the demon and facilitated the transfer of smoke as she breathed it into his mouth.

Killian coughed roughly at the taste of rotten licorice coating his mouth. "Ugh, that's hideous! How can you stan' it," the sailor asked in revulsion. With a cocky grin, the lounging captain took another puff and ordered, "Stand up." The pale sailor gave his superior officer a puzzled look but obeyed none the less. He was startled to find that the pain of his wound did not affect him. He knew it was there, but it did not govern his actions. "A'right then, I suppose we should be movin' on then if…" Before his lover could finish the statement the first mate announced triumphantly, "Got it!" With her body soothed by the potent drug, Mulan leapt to her feet ordering, "Back to the ship then! We have a demon to sate."

A hungry gaze flowed darkly over voluptuous curves sending a shiver through the rising femme. As one mind the group carefully raced through the honeycombed chamber. Once in open daylight, it was a mad sprint to the boat. It was at that point that Killian's limp began to catch up to him. Without missing a step Wil scooped the pale beauty of a man into his arms carrying him the last few dozen feet to the boat. "You're loving this aren't you," Killian taunted. "Every minute of it," the rakish pirate teased with a wink before unceremoniously dropping him into the longboat. The sailor was grateful that his leg didn't hold him back from rowing fiercely in order to make up for his stumbling steps.

As the men rowed Mulan gathered her breath to puff at the pipe in a desperate attempt to keep the demon's influence at bay. A panicked look crossed Wil's face at the sight of those yellow slitted eyes. With nervous worry already tightening her guts, Ruby asked, "What is it?" Hard hazel eyes stayed trained on his best friend as Mr. Scarlet replied, "The las' time she looked like tha' she slaughtered a whole squadron of navy men to sate the demon's bloodlust. I don' think any o' yur naughty bits are gonna be able ta cover this one."

 **(((** Let me know what you think. You know I love hearing from you :) **)))**


End file.
